


Aberration

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Class Issues, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lawyer Derek Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Married Characters, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Self-Worth Issues, Summary has changed., Tags May Change, Workaholic Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Derek is a hot-shot lawyer who is very focused on his work. Stiles is his loving husband who does his best to fit into Derek's high-class family. He's hit some major roadblocks though. He feels neglected and unloved, and worse when Derek ditches him at his own family's parties which leave him humiliated as he tries to appear like their marriage isn't failing.As an old member comes during some important werewolf ceremony to stir the pot, Derek's relationship with his family and Stiles is tested more than ever. Derek's world has been rocked and turned upside down.And Stiles? Stiles is trying to find out who he is in the absence of the one he loves. As much as he believes in Derek and in their relationship, Stiles needs to find his self-worth that got lost along the way. Remember the fire he had inside of him as he got in the face of those that looked down at him, the fierceness of his intelligence that made others fear and respect him. Remember how fun life was...Derek and Stiles drift a bit as Derek realizes he has to woo Stiles again, because he will not risk losing the love of his life. Not again.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re almost there…” Stiles stated as he slowed into a stop at a red light.

“Mm-hmm.” Derek grunted in response as he typed away on his blackberry.

“ _Derek_.” Stiles said with a pointed tone. Which made Derek look up for a second. “This is your parent’s 40 th anniversary.”

“I’m aware of that. 40th is marked with ruby. Don’t worry, we got them matching ruby his and hers watches.” Derek replied coolly before going back to his emails.

Stiles sighed before continuing to drive once the light turned green. It hadn’t been the gift that he was worried about. It was Derek’s attendance.

Over the last couple of years Derek has made himself a very well known lawyer in his circle. Something akin to Annalise Keaton in season one of _How to Get Away with Murder._ With the amount of cases and the high end clients he has, work drags him away a lot. At different hours, for different reasons.

For a time Stiles did fear that Derek was cheating on him. Spent a whole two weeks stalking him and snooping. Even randomly dropping in at the office. But all he found was a lot of paper work, laptops, tablets and phones being used at the same time by him and his team. In a sense Derek _was_ having an affair…but with his work.

Stiles wouldn’t normally mind it. The aggressive warrior Derek becomes in the courtroom is one hell of a turn on. The downside is that he has began to play second fiddle to everything.

The Hales were a very powerful and social family. Their power is grown and maintained by throwing parties, charities, galas, and whatever other word there is for party. Derek of course is always expected to come, and as Derek’s husband…so is Stiles. Normally, Stiles would love the chance to interact with the Hale, challenge the minds of the elite with his quick wit and sarcasm, and just have a grand ol’ time with Derek.

But being married is different than when dating. You get looked at and scrutinized and god help him he cared what some of them thought. Not all of them, but at least Derek’s family and their close friends. Over the last couple of years when Derek randomly leaves for the sake of a case, it leaves him making up excuses that end up being very pathetic to downright embarrassing.

He keeps trying though. And he keeps hoping Derek will give a bit more effort.

“Your great aunt Alice is supposed to be here visiting from Spain. Be sure to say hello to her after your parents. She’s the oldest member of the family and she came all the way out for this.” Stiles reminded him.

“She’s still alive?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a moment away from his phone.

Stiles glowered at his husband. “Please don’t make any sort of remarks like that at the party. Even _Peter_ wouldn’t disrespect an elder like that.”

“I didn’t…I am just… _surprised_. She really…old.” Derek finished lamely.

“She’s still an Alpha. She hasn’t given up her rank or title, so again; please don’t make any remarks like that.”

“I won’t.” Derek promised.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he really would keep that promised before he remembered or because he would just up and leave in the middle of the party.

“Here we are.” Stiles said as he placed the car in park. Before he could reach the door handle, the door was opened by the valet. Stiles smiled at him and accepted the ticket.

Stiles fidgeted with is suit for a bit. Being married to Derek for three years didn’t really adjust him to the high class living. Even if their house was amazing and expensive, Stiles stayed home and did the cooking and cleaning. It was out of pride but more so he could have something to do.

Side by side, hands not even holding, they made their way inside. They find Talia and Samuel and congratulate them and give them their gift. Talia hugs and kisses both of their cheeks. Sam hugs Derek and shakes Stiles’ hand and pats his shoulder. They hand off their gift to a server who puts it on the presents table.

Talia and Samuel still have many more guest to greet so Stiles and Derek move on.

Stiles was growing to hate these parties more and more. People always judged him, and with each attendance he was getting less snarky and weaker. But these were Derek’s people. His pack and allies. Stiles needed to be nice to them…but it was hard sometimes. Harder still when Derek didn’t stay to defend him.

He did his best to keep track of Derek. If he couldn’t stop Derek from leaving for the sake of a case the least he could do was leave with him. It would give off a more ‘young couple who would rather be on a romantic date’ instead of ‘uh oh, trouble in paradise.’

“You want one? Or three?”

Stiles turned to see Cora approach him with two flutes of champagne. He shakes his head. He was driving so he didn’t want to drink.

“Suit yourself.” She didn’t give away the other but kept it.

“Are you even allowed to drink?” Stiles asked with a raised brow.

“I’m a socialite Stiles. If I don’t drink, what am I even doing here?”

“Partying with family in celebrating your parent’s marriage?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please. Mama and papa celebrate their anniversary a week ago on a trip to France. This is for the Hale family. Just pack politics. I hate it. I’d rather be out partying.”

Stiles kind of envied that. Talia and Samuel have been married for many years, have been through many changes, and were still in love all those years later.

He tried to find Derek in the crowd but couldn’t. He could only be left to wonder.

Hearing Cora sigh next to him he looked to see her shove the flute in his hand.

“He’s not here Stiles. Drink and call an Uber later.” She told him.

When he just stood there trying not to let the emotions show on his face, she tipped the flute towards his mouth. She interlocked her arm with his and laughed as some people pass by.

Cora then pulled Stiles through the party until they were somewhere more secluded. “Okay this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to drink this. Then we’re going to drink another one and I’m going to tell you all of the dirty little secrets I know about the cousins that came to visit here. After an hour or so you’re going to come with me when I leave. You can either call an uber to take you home, or you can come to the rave with me and let loose.”

Stiles looked at her, out towards the direction of the party before back to her.

He thought back to all the times Derek’s left him at a function of party that was for his benefit. How many times Derek has overlooked him, forgotten about a date, or simply dismissed something Stiles wanted to do without warning.

The alcohol burned a bit as he chugged it, but his smirk matched Cora’s once he was done.

They went back out into the party, Stiles had another flute. He already felt lightheaded. He didn’t drink anymore like he did when he was a teenager.

Cora gave him the most scandalous stories circling around of those who had come. Stiles was sure that in other circles he might be a topic of conversation. He could feel some of the stares.

Eventually he and Cora approached Talia and told them about their departure.

Talia’s worried, sad, and embossed look for Derek made Stiles feel slightly better but there _was_ a knot in the pit of his stomach he’ll ignore until he’s home.

“Thank you for having us. It was a grand party.” Stiles said politely.

“Of course dear. You two have fun.” Talia refrained from mentioning Derek like Stiles had and he was thankful.

Once outside, they had someone call him an uber, and Cora pouted at him.

“You sure you don’t want to come with me? It’ll be more fun than this place, promise.”

“I…I’m not much of a partier these days. I’ll just make you look lame. Go, be young, have fun.” He told her.

“You’re not old yet…don’t act like it. Look…Derek’s my brother and I love him. But if I was in a relationship and this was the norm? I…I wouldn’t be happy.”

“I’m happy.” Stiles said automatically. But it sounded rehearsed, even to his ears.

Cora gave him a pointed look. She then hugged him goodnight. “It’s not a crime to exist outside of your relationship. It’s also not a crime to be happy…”

* * *

 

 

“You want me to go to brunch at the Hale Manor?”

_“Yeah, mom called. Asked if we would like to go. It’s less formal and just family. I said yes.”_

“But uh…aren’t you busy with your case?” Stiles asked. The anniversary party was two nights ago and he was still coming down from the embarrassment and hurt he felt at being left at a party… _again_. He was hoping Derek would realized he was in fact busy and they wouldn’t have to go, and he could avoid being humiliated again.

_“We had a big enough break through. All that’s left is to write it up and go to court. I’ll be free all afternoon.”_

 “A…alright. If you’re sure.”

_“I am. See you soon babe.”_

* * *

 

Brunch was at eleven. When ten rolled in, Derek texted Stiles to start getting ready. Some of Derek’s more posh family members were going to be there and they didn’t want to give them any ammo like the flannel year of 2016.

By ten thirty Derek told Stiles to go ahead and start making his way there and he’ll meet him there. Foolishly, Stiles believed him.

He said hello to everyone, and even his human ears heard the not so quiet remarks some of the visiting family had to make about him. Most still considered him a gold digger. Talia and Samuel sent him apologizing glances.

Cora had been smart and avoided the event by claiming she couldn’t skip her class, so he was seated between Peter and Laura.

He tried his best to remember his manners and most recent politics that wouldn’t start an argument. He tried to keep small and invisible, but he wasn’t always lucky.

“And where is Derek?” Great Aunt Alice asked Stiles directly.

“Um…uh..-“

“Don’t stutter dear, you’re an adult…or so I believe.”

Stiles straightened in his chair, feeling smaller than he was, and far too sober.  “He’s at work.”

“Talia, didn’t you send out notification of this brunch in time?”

“I did, auntie. Derek is just a very important lawyer.” Talia tried to defend.

“And yet he’s not powerful enough to have a team to handle the rustle and bustle of his every day work to come and meet with family for at least an hour?” She hmphed. “Bad enough he doesn’t show, but sends his human instead?”

“Excuse me?” Stiles was now officially offended.

“Aunty!” Talia hissed. She then forced a smile to Stiles. “She didn’t mean it.”

“He doesn’t even know what she meant.” One of the visiting cousins commented as a snide comment.

“Is the dislike because I’m human or a male?” Stiles demanded.

“A bit of both probably. A werewolf shacking up with a male? You can’t procreate so what’s even the point?” Another cousin asked.

“Love.” Stiles replied heatedly.

The first cousin scoffed. “If he loved you, he’d be at your side always. Being a real wolf. Providing and protecting…this is the second time in a week that we’ve seen him ditch you…you’re not his mate. You’re his concubi-“

“Finish that sentence, I dare you.” Peter’s eyes glowed and his hand that was on the table grew his claws.

The visiting cousins may be posh and loved to bicker…but they were too fancy to get their hands dirty. Peter was one of the few with blue eyes, so they definitely didn’t want to mess with him.

“Peter darling-“ Aunt Alice began, but Peter had had enough. He was a favorite of Alice. She was very old and very traditional. Despite her own alpha status still, she believed Peter to be more traditionally suited for the role as alpha.

“As amusing as this has been.” His tone suggested it was the complete opposite. “Picking on the human is so primitive. I’m personally disappointed in all of you.”

Chatter broke out as many began to speak at once.

Stiles sat there for a long moment before he stood up. He drew everyone’s attention, but he didn’t make any eye contact. As calmly as he could, he bolted from that room.

He heard footsteps as some tried to chase after him, but he bolted. Didn’t even bother to wait for the valet to bring his car around. He just ran. He stopped a few blocks away and called an Uber to take him home.

Once home he threw himself on the couch and cried.

Months of pent up frustration, jealousy, dissatisfaction and loneliness emerged and he couldn’t stop.

After what seemed a small eternity he just sat there looking up at the ceiling, wondering how his life came to be like this.

* * *

 

“Thanks for meeting me…”

“I had an hour after yoga. Though I admit I’m surprised. We don’t hear much from you these days.” Lydia said as she dunked her tea bags into her mug.

Stiles frowned at that because he knew it was true. After their wedding he didn’t really see much of his old friends. It wasn’t just his marriage though. He wasn’t the only one who got married, others were also traveling or busy with their own careers.

Adulthood just kept getting in the way.

But he would admit that in the last couple of years he hasn’t really tried as hard as he would have to go have a movie night with Scott or lunch with Lydia.

“I’m sorry about that. But I really needed someone to talk to.” Stiles said before telling her everything. From his thoughts the last couple of months all the way to last night.

“And do you still love him?” She asked him carefully.

Stiles thought about it before nodding. “I do. I just…heading up to the wedding it was so focused on _us_. A team. The two of us. He was a provider and became everything…I guess that’s why I was in stalker/obsessed mode. Thinking a life without him seemed impossible. But now I just…it’s…unrealistic. I mean, I still love Derek but…I’m not defined by him. But…I…I don’t know who I am without him anymore….”

Lydia reached over and offered him a sympathetic smile. “Well then, the answer’s simple. Find out who you are in the absence of the one you love. You have free time right? Go out, take a class, get some hobbies, make new friends.”

“You really think it’s that simple?”

“Of course not. You’re finding out who you are. You’re different than when you were single. You’re a little older. Your taste in some genres might have changed…it’s a journey and it’s going to take more than a day.”

Stiles’s phoned buzzed and all Lydia had to see was the last name _Hale_ to pull it away from Stiles.

“Marriage is a two way street Stiles. You’ve cared and it’s okay to still care. But from what you’ve told me, this family doesn’t give you the full respect you need.”

“They’re not all bad…” Stiles defended lamely.

“But you were still ditched and humiliated. It’s not even Derek, who hasn’t apologized yet for ditching you. There’s a chance he still doesn’t even know! Be a little selfish Stiles.”

Stiles reached for his phone, the Hale name still on the screen. Lydia looking at him with apprehension seeing what he was going to do.

He pushed the _ignore_ button, then opened the contacts and dialed his dad’s number. As Lydia smiled at him, he chatted with his dad and set up a dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up at his usual time of 6 am. He did his normal morning routine before going to lay out Derek’s clothes for the day. Still in his bathrobe, Stiles ventured into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the two of them.

Yesterday he’d made plans with his dad but that wasn’t until later in the day. His talk with Lydia was fresh in his mind. Part of him felt relieved to have shared it with someone, but another part of him felt ashamed.

Being married to a Hale made marriage a bit more sacred and a lot more public than he thought. They were looked at and criticized for everything. Stiles always thought he and Derek had to be perfect. The way the Kennedy’s were seen by the American people. It was one of the bad surprises he’s come across after getting married. Their problems were not just for them to go through and figure out. Everyone in the Hale’s pack and all Hale work place would know about any sort of trouble.

Stiles isn’t sure to feel lucky or unlucky that Derek’s workaholic tendencies have kept them from having any real troubles.

Looking at the table in front of him he was pleased with himself. A small stack of pancakes, two eggs for each, a few strips of turkey bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

It was about 6:45 when Derek came in all dressed, trench coat on, and brief case in hand.

“I made breakfast.” Stiles announced as he gestured to the table.

“It looks great babe, but I gotta go.” Derek leaned in and grabbed a piece of bacon and then kissed Stiles’s forehead.

“I thought you had enough for the case to be at home without pressure.” Stiles reminded him of the call, also wanting to see if Derek would even bring up missing brunch with his family.

“We did. But we have a new case with a very powerful client and I need to meet with Boyd and Erica before sitting down with the students.”

“Is that why you couldn’t make it yesterday?” Stiles asked. His voice held a bit of bitterness, but if Derek heard it, it didn’t show on his face.

“Right. I’m so sorry. I did try to make it but a congressman’s kid was in the place where something big happen so we had to act fast to get ahead of it. Damage control was done but by the time it was wrapped up, mom said brunch was over.” Derek told him.

Stiles kept his face neutral and then just smiled as best as he could as Derek kissed his cheek and left.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about anything lately. On one hand, should he be mad at Talia for get getting to specifics as to why brunch ended early? On the other hand should he be mad at Derek for not going at all? Or on his imaginary tail, should he be mad at himself for allowing any of it to happen?

He _knew_ Derek would bail in some way, but he still went. The Hales themselves as a family unit(i.e Derek’s parents, his sisters, and weirdly enough Peter) were okay. So long as Derek was happy they didn’t mind if he was a man or human. When it was just them he could hold his own because he didn’t feel like he was on different levels than them. But when you added in visiting packs or families, who had different ideas about tradition and ways things should be done…that’s when Stiles feels small.

He feels small and afraid that if he voiced his concerns he’ll be laughed at.

The fact that Derek hasn’t even noticed his discomfort also hurts him. He just wishes Derek was more attentive like when they were dating or still in the honeymoon phase.

* * *

 

After eating his half of the meal, he reinvents the rest into burritos. Lydia suggested he’d start a work out routine to burn off steam and kill time. There was an old trail he used to run when he was a teenager. It had some of the most beautiful sceneries, it was the atheistic ideals of relaxation he hopes work wonders for him. But it’s been a while since he’s ran for longer than 30 seconds, so he plans on taking small lunch to keep his carb intake up. He wasn’t sure at all if that was a thing, and he’ll research it better later.

Right now he was still sort of silently seething from the Hale brunch that he doesn’t want to think, just feel.

* * *

 

“Hey Stiles, long time no see.” Parrish greets Stiles with a hug when he opens the door.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming over.” Stiles said as he let Parrish help him with some of the bags he was carrying. He stopped by the store and picked up some stuff for his dad. When they spoke his dad commented how it was nice enough out that a grill-out would be perfect. Stiles picked up some paper plates, cups, tin foil, and other grill-out things.

“Ya kidding? You coming over to visit, the whole station knows. Your dad’s not to be interrupted unless the Zodiac Killer comes back.”

Stiles blushed at that while also feeling horrible that it’s been so long since he’s visited.

“I plan to visit more often so hopefully it’ll become less of an event.” Stiles told him.

Parrish smiled at him, “I hope that’s true. Not that we mind. You’re always family at the station, you know that right? But you dad’s missed you a lot.”

“I’ve missed him too. I know marriage life makes things different but…I should still try, right?”

“You said it, not me. How’s Derek?” Parrish asked since marriage was mentioned.

Stiles must have let something show on his face because Parrish got into his police stance and had an uncomfortable look on his face.

“He’s not… _hurting_ you, is he?”

“ _What_? No! _No_ …”

Parrish relaxed a bit, but he still had that older brother protector vibe on him. Stiles knew he wasn’t going to let it go, so he caved a bit. Not telling him everything he told Lydia but enough so at least he’d be in the know-how.

“Derek’s career has really taken off. He’s teaching at the university, he’s got some really powerful clients. His lawyer dreams are coming true…but being a lawyer is a lot of work. Between files, libraries, clients, police stations, and courtrooms…there’s not as much time for…us.”

“Oh.” Was all Parrish could say. He was glad that Derek wasn’t hurting Stiles, but being neglected wasn’t all that good either.

“Yeah. Look, I’m working on it. I just feel a little glum. And I also do really want to start reconnecting with everyone I grew up with. Rebalance my life. So…let’s keep this just between us. Dad doesn’t need to worry.”

“Dad doesn’t need to worry about what?”

“Your blood pressure or cholesterol because I brought turkey sausage!” Stiles quickly reached into one of the bags and pulled out the packages.

His dad grimaced a bit and then gave Stiles a hopeful look, “I still get a steak right?”

“As long as one of your sides is a salad, yes.”

They smiled before hugging each other tightly.

Stiles felt so much better in those few moments than he’s had in the last couple of months.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the steak dad. I’m sure Derek will love them.” Stiles said as he packed up his car.

“Maybe next time he can clear the day and we can have an old fashion family Sunday. We’ll call up the McCalls and Martins, make a whole day of it.” His dad suggested.

There was an uneasiness. Stiles could tell his dad was still feeling some of that class difference he felt during the wedding. He could only hug his dad to reassure him. “Make the calls, even if Derek can’t come I miss everyone.”

That made his dad very happy, which made him happier still.

When he got home it was still early enough, or about the same time, he would make dinner. So he took out the grill pan and made Derek some homey, rustic steak and potatoes with an arugula and kale salad. He went to their little wine nook and chose something he was sure would be a fun mix and mash and let it chill a bit. He texted Derek to ask how long before he came home. He got a response a minute or so later saying _soon_.

Thinking that all he really needed was to go home for an afternoon to feel recalibrated and right with the world, he poured himself some wine. He laughed at himself as he served them each their food at how silly his mind has had him lately. Imagining Derek’s eye roll once they talked about it over dinner made him smile. When they were dating and Derek ever thought he was upset, he wouldn’t let Stiles leave the bed until he was utterly and blissfully happy.

Stiles was very excited for the night.

Everything would be well once more.

Except night did come. It came after four glasses of wine, half an eaten steak, and a very late Derek.

To his merit Derek did apologize but it wasn’t as big of an issue for him as it was to Stiles.

Stiles didn’t want to be the overly dramatic person to someone who was so oblivious to the pain that was going on. He tried to calm himself in the shower, and tried to bring on that sexy night anyway. Putting on those nice booty shorts Derek always loved to see him in. He’d kiss and caress Derek as he tried to get him going.

But Derek bad brought work into bed. Files on his lap and his damn blackberry in his hand. After being ignored for the third time, Stiles just turned his back to Derek and did his best not to cry. 

* * *

 

The next morning Stiles wakes up alone. Looking for any sign of when Derek left was pretty useless. Derek has always been light on his feet and really good at sneaking around, as he remembered the times Derek would sneak into his room. Stiles wishes he didn’t get bombarded with the nostalgia of how they used to be to the horribly knot in the pit of his stomach that he felt that rocked him along side the loneliness he felt.

He gets up, walks around the house aimlessly in his robe. Stopping by the table he sees that there’s still a bit of wine left in the bottle. He tries to ignore it as he cleans up the kitchen and living-room. But in the end he has two glasses of red wine before 9 am.

He showers and gets dressed before he calls Lydia. “I need to get out of the house. Please let me come join you.” He waits for her answer before saying. “I don’t care, please just let me come…thank you!”

Hanging up he opens his Uber app and calls for one to drop him off at the downtown art studio. Lydia was apparently teaching art classes. He knew he only had two glasses of wine but his dad has always been a very big advocator for safe driving, Stiles wasn’t going to risk it.

He locks up and waits for his Uber outside.

* * *

 

“I…don’t think I can stay after all.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and shoved him in front of an aisle. “Don’t freak out. Just paint.”

“But Lydia…” He dropped his voice into a hush. “They’re _naked_.”

 “They’re models. And trust me Stiles, by the end of your class you’ll have stared at his junk and her nipples in frustration because you can’t get his angle right or her shade correct. It becomes art, there’s nothing sexual.” She explained.

“I don’t know…” Stiles said as he took a quick look then ducked his eyes to the floor.

“You said you were in dire need to leave the house. You can’t be alone. So you’re either the painter or what’s painted.”

Stiles eyes widened. “You can’t make me strip.”

“You still owe me remember? I haven’t cashed it in. I will.” She told him smugly.

He pouted before he straightened and dared to look at the naked models. He felt so…naughty. But after he tried to get them on the canvas, he understood what Lydia said about it not being sexual after some point. Since painting wasn’t as much as his forte as much as it was Lydia’s, Stiles really had to try. And though he was staring _right at_ those body parts…he couldn’t get it right!

The class ended a few hours later, Stiles’s painting incomplete, but he felt better.

“How are you feeling?” Lydia asked him as they washed their hands at the sink.

“Frustrated but for a different reason.”

“Art is about emotion, and not always the happy kind. You’re good though. Better than some of my newbies. You should come by more often.” Lydia told him.

“I want to.”

“I’m sensing a but…” She eyed him carefully, trying to guess what he was going to say next.

“But…I don’t know if art is me. It was fun but….” He shrugged. He was just lost. In thought, in emotions.

“Look, I know a few people. Take this class on Fridays. There’s an international cooking class on the floor above on Mondays. Join it. Find a gym and join that too. You don’t have to go all the way across the world to get cultured and feel free.”

“I don’t feel trapped, Lydia.” Stiles defended himself. Then he relented. “Not in that sense. I love Derek…I’m glad I married him. But I also miss my friends. I miss some of my old life.”

“Then reconnect to your old friends and do something each day with them. You’ve got art with me. Maybe work out with Scott on the weekends? He recently adopted a rescue and I know he likes to take him to the beach. Danny owns a nightclub, go and support him and have a drink or two. Just…get out of that house.”

Stiles smiled at her. “I don’t know if I’m nightclub ready yet, but reconnecting with everyone with an activity isn’t a bad idea.”

“It’s my idea Stiles, I have no bad ideas.” She told him smugly and they both laughed.

* * *

 

Stiles arrived back home and found it, surprise—surprise, empty. He let out a sigh before he went on with some of the house work he needs to finish before dinner.

His phone rings and though he’s reluctant, he picks up.

“Talia…”

_“Hello Stiles.”_

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“I haven’t been able to reach Derek. I was wondering if you told him what happened the other day.”_

The other day? When he was ditched by his husband to a reunion he wanted nothing to do with and was humiliated?

“He’s been rather busy with work. It hasn’t come up.”

_“Oh? That’s good. Listen…I’m hoping we can keep this between us? Great aunt Alice is on in years. She’s old and in her ways. Derek doesn’t need to know-“_

“That part of his family is still upset about him marrying a human?”

_“That’s no-“_

“Don’t worry Mrs. Hale. Your son won’t hear from me how racist his aunt was to me. Good day.” He hung up before he could say something worse. He rubbed his head in an attempt to fight away a headache. It wasn’t helping.

* * *

 

“Hello, how may I help you today?”

“Hi, yeah um…I was here for the early morning class. I won’t go into details why but I was wondering if there’s an application I can fill out to be a model?” Stiles asked, blushing a bright red.

“The naked body is an empowering statement. Plus, once it’s art, it’s not sexual. Though still passionate.” The lady in charge of the evening classes said. “And you’re in luck. Or we are, shall I say. One of our models cancelled. Let’s find you a locker, shall we?”

Stiles felt nervous as hell, but also rebellious. After taking the class and listening to different people next to him speak about art and the models, it inspired him to try. He kept denying that he was trapped in that marriage but each time he tried to move forward, he felt he was pushed three steps back. Liberating himself in this sort of style might be the rush he needed.

* * *

 

The class didn’t go that badly. No one laughed at his junk or body, so that was a plus. Some students even asked if he’ll come back so they could finish. Stiles was really thinking of accepting.

“First time posing nude?” The other model asked.

“That obvious?” Stiles asked in turn.

“A bit. But you did great. Brett.” The other model, Brett, extended his hand.

“Stiles. And thanks. I just…”

“Needed a little rush?” Brett asked with a knowing smirk. Like he’s seen Stiles’s type a million times. Probably has.

“Yeah.”

“Well listen. I’m going to head over to this night club. You wanna come?”

“Oh, I…I’m married.” Stiles stuttered.

Brett held up his left hand. “I’m engaged. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a drink after a day of modeling and dance our asses off right?”

“I…I’m not sure. The club scene isn’t really me anymore….”

Brett raised his hands in defeat. “It’s cool. I respect it. But let me give you my number. If you ever wanna hang with some artsy, free spirited people…shoot me a text.” He said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles watched him go towards the exit as his mind raced. Should he go home and wait for Derek as he made dinner for two but only eat for one? Or should he go out and have a bit of fun for the first time in a long time?

“Brett! Wait!” Stiles raced as he called after him. Luckily Brett hadn’t gone too far. “Uh…can I still…am I still invited?”

Brett smiled. “Come on, my fiancé will think you’re adorable.”

As they drove to the nightclub, Stiles got another call from Talia and then one from Samuel. Stiles let them both go to voicemail. He did send Derek a text.

_‘Went out tonight. Be back home later.’_

* * *

Stiles was too drunk to care that he got home before Derek did. It wasn’t until puking in the toilet the next morning that he felt something akin to anger.

It was roughly 5:30 or so in the morning when Stiles finished puking and went back into the room. Derek was passed out. Stiles, still somewhat obsessed and paranoid sniffed his clothes, went through his pockets of the discarded clothes, and even went through Derek’s phone. Nothing to point to an affair still.

Still just a neglecting husband.

He sighed.

Then his phone pinged. It was Brett. He asked if he wanted to join him and his fiancé for a morning work out.

Stiles felt like shit. He was tired and achy, and his stomach felt like a faulty rollercoaster. But staring at Derek for a full minute decided for him.

_‘I’ll meet you in twenty’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the previous chapter pointed out how Derek, as a werewolf, would have heard if Stiles was crying. I'm going to be honest guys...I write these chapters right before I got to sleep. It's not Beta'd so shit like that does kinda go over my head. It's now edited, Stiles almost cries, so thank you dear reader for pointing it out.

Stiles began to workout with Brett and his fiancé, Trent, every morning. Trent was actually a personal trainer which helped Stiles out a lot. He hasn’t really worked out this much since high school.

The third day he wakes up a little earlier to have enough time to get ready but also make something quick and portable for Derek. Yes he was upset over the party still, but that was Derek’s family not Derek.

As they cool off after their work out, the couple asks him about his marriage life.

“So how’s marriage life?” Trent asked.

“Don’t answer him, he’ll get spooked and bail.” Brett replied playfully.

Stiles chuckled and smiled at the two. He could spot the pre-marital nerves from both of them. It was weird to think that getting married was something a couple would have to worry about when they’ve been together for some time. But…being married was just different.  “When it’s with someone you love, it’s great.”

Brett and Trent looked at each other before looking back at Stiles with a similar look.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Why don’t you tell us.” Brett said.

“I don’t understand.” Stiles told them.

“Those are encouraging words but…and I mean no offense, but…it doesn’t sound very happy.” Brett stated.

“Or sure.” Trent added.

Stiles fiddled with his water bottle. On one hand, he didn’t know if it was too soon to be speaking about relationship problems with an engaged couple. On the other hand, maybe speaking to a pair of new friends and get a fresh pair of eyes will help him?

“Derek and I love each other. We’re by no means a sickly sweet couple that Disney would try to use to sell merch, but we’re happy. Just…the last week probably had too much happen that’s making me…I don’t know. See faults and problems where they weren’t there before?”

“What happened in the last weeks?” Brett asked.

“His family…”

Brett and Trent shared a simultaneous ‘ahh.’

“In-laws?” Trent asked.

“Not exactly. Sort of. He’s…he’s from an old and powerful family. They’re very traditional. When we were dating it was more so in the sense of holidays, not in personal views. Me being a guy didn’t seem like it was a problem.” Stiles explained.

“But it became a problem?” Brett inquired.

“His parents had their 40th anniversary and invited family from all over the world. One of the older ones came and let’s just say that they’re quite vocal in their opinion. Derek left early because of a case he’s working on, so I was left alone. The following day it was a brunch that Derek agreed to, I didn’t feel like going but I went anyway…I can’t say no to him. But he didn’t show. His visiting family said a few things, his immediate family…” Stiles made a face as he remembered that day. “I guess they tried to defend me, they just didn’t do it well.”

“The hierarchy still won over, huh?” Brett asked. Stiles nodded to his question.

“Maybe it’s time you guys got a vacation. Get away from work and family and just be alone.” Trent suggested.

Stiles sighed, “If only it was that easy. Derek’s a professor at the university and also a practicing lawyer with his own firm that’s tied to his family name. If it’s not one thing, it’s another. Getting him to agree to a vacation won’t happen any time soon.”

“So seeing the Eiffel Tower might be a stretch, but going out for one night at to a French restaurant can’t be _that_ much of a stretch is it?” Brett tried.

When Stiles just looked sheepish and unsure of how to answer, Trent spoke. “You don’t know how to talk to him, do you? The politics and weight of who his family is, is getting in the way of your relationship.”

“It might seem like an uncomfortable conversation. If Derek is as oblivious as it sounds he is, it might be slightly difficult to get him to see things the way you have. But until you speak with him…things won’t change.” Brett told him. He and Trent shared a sympathetic look. One that said they both spoke from experience.

* * *

 

“I have to speak with Derek and be direct.” Stiles said.

“Your focus can suck dude.” Scott deadpanned. “Hand me that?”

Stiles passed over the bottle of shampoo. They were in Scott’s backyard while giving Scott’s rescue a bath. Stiles has actually been present for many of the times Scott’s bathed dogs. It was his first unofficial job as a kid and teen for extra cash. Sometimes Stiles would help and share in the proceeds. Then when Scott got hired by the animal clinic he was paid by the hour for that and much more. It was all bringing some of the easier times back. 

“What am I going to do?” Stiles whined.

“Not get distracted might be a good start.”

Stiles just glared at his supposed best friend. “Thanks…”

“Look, I’m not fully sure of all the social requirements you gained when you became a Hale through marriage. The most I know is possibly from what I got from watching _Downton Abbey_ and _Game of Thrones._ So going off on _that_ , there is etiquette and rules you need to follow but you also need to remember who you are.  And make sure they understand who that is. Look…other than Lydia, if anyone can play that game, it’s you. Basically…be Mary or Margaery.”

“Thanks bud. That actually makes me feel better. I mean I don’t know how the hell I’m going to do that, but it makes me feel better.”

Scott continued washing his dog’s fur but smiled at his friend. “I just want you to be happy, Stiles. I don’t know much about politics but I know it’s a big year for them. So more galas and functions that call for the Hale’s attendance are in your future. The sooner you show your dominance the easier it’s going to be for you.”

Scott was right.

Doesn’t make it any easier.

“Any suggestions on how I should get Derek to pay full attention to me?”

“I really don’t want those images in my head but I’m going to go ahead and suggest something in the bedroom.”

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived home he was still fiddling with his recipe in his mind. But all thoughts of dinner vanished when he saw a familiar Hale car in the drive way. He stayed in the car for an extra fifteen minutes hoping they just leave but he would have no such luck.

In fact his phone began to ring and their picture appeared on his screen.

After his talk with Brett and Trent, Stiles was more reluctant to go and speak with Samuel than ever. Stiles wasn’t even feeling bitter or resentful as much as he was feeling embarrassed. After his talk with the engaged couple and then Scott’s fandom themed speech…Stiles began to see the Hales like one of the big noble families. He loved watching period pieces, he loved reading about these sort of families. Be it from Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, different mythologies, and those from history. For many great families it wasn’t about the self, but the family as a whole. One did all they could to better it, and everything to avoid shaming it.

Stiles wasn’t sure if Samuel was born into money or even if he was a born wolf. Truth was Stiles didn’t really know the Hale. He knew of the family he married into, but there was always a distance that was never crossed. Part of why he was such an outside. To them he probably seemed like a whiney child who didn’t know how to be an adult.

“I’m not going to bite your head off you know.”

Stiles would like to claim that he did not jump in his seat, nor shriek a few octaves higher than his voice normally sounds like. But those would be lies.

As Samuel looks at him with an unimpressed yet questioning gaze, Stiles unbuckles his seat and gets out of his car.

“Is anyone else waiting inside?” Stiles asked.

“Not unless you’ve got staff in there. I’m on my own. We’re not actual wolves you know. We don’t go breaking into houses and pretending to be grandmothers.”

It was his attempt at a joke, Stiles knew that. He should follow along and let the conversation flow with it. But his responses ended up being, “We don’t have staff.”

Was it just Stiles’s mind having a brain fart or part of his prideful struggle that’ll get them to see that he isn’t like them? Stiles wasn’t sure anymore. And damn if it wasn’t giving him a headache. He was positive if he knew he was doing this out of spite and social justice, things would be much easier. But he didn’t have a platform. He didn’t have an agenda, or a stance.

“You don’t have a staff? Who…?”

“I do.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. It was a shock that handfuls didn’t come off in patches. God the stress was going to send him into a frenzy. “I clean. I cook. I got time for it all. Shall we go inside and for some reason continue this already epic disaster of a conversation?”

Once inside Stiles made them some tea. The tea set was actually a wedding gift from Satomi Ito. He doesn’t get to use it much. Whenever he drinks tea to fight a cold or something it’s usually a ginger or chamomile tea from the supermarket with a spoonful of honey and a squeeze of lemon. This set was all proper from Japanese tea drinking tradition. Though they sat at the dining table to ‘enjoy’ it. However awkward it may be.

“Not to put any pressure, but Derek usually gets home around six. Seven if something’s come up….these days something always comes up.” That came out a bit more bitterly than he wanted.

“Derek is with Laura…or rather, Laura and Peter have crashed Derek’s work place.” Samuel replied.

“What? Why?”

“We’ve asked them to.” Samuel answered.

“We?”

“Talia and I. They’ll give us warning for when Derek’s had enough  of them and is coming home. I would like to have a proper conversation with you regarding what happened at the brunch and after.” Samuel said, most likely meaning the short call between his wife and Stiles.

“Alright let’s get his over with. Derek agreed to go to something I didn’t really want to go to if I’m finally going to be honest. And I kind of want to be. I don’t feel comfortable with your family. There’s an age gap. A generation’s worth at least. You guys come from a long line of money. I don’t. If any respect came my way, it wasn’t even out of respect to another human being, it was because my father was the sheriff, if it wasn’t just being Derek’s husband. One of your older members doesn’t think I’m right for the family because I’m human, and some visiting cousins are vocal in their agreement.” There, he said it. He felt better. Mostly because he didn’t say it to Derek. But he did say it Derek’s dad and now that he’s aware of what he said, that annoying knot in his stomach was back.

Samuel didn’t, in fact, bite his head off. There was no huffing or puffing or blowing the house down. His father-in-law actually kept his cool quite nicely.

“Stiles I understand.”

Stiles scoffed, finding it hard to believe that. “Right.”

“Believe me or not, I do. I was like you at one point.” Stiles didn’t reply, but gave a look that said ‘go on’. “I wasn’t a born wolf. Talia’s family, the Hales, didn’t like me much either because of it. More so because I was dating the Alpha heir.”

“Laura’s Alpha heir.” Stiles mumbled.

“In today’s more openly and accepting world she is. Because Talia fought hard to pave the path for her. But the generation that was used to a different way is still alive. As our only male child, a lot of them look at Derek with expectation. We’re incredibly proud of his success. Career wise, but also in partner. He’s happy.” Samuel told him. Stiles believed him. He believed Samuel believed that Derek was happy.

“But that’s not enough?”

Samuel sighed. “It is. But it’s an important year. Both on the mortal and supernatural side. In the mortal side our family’s company will be making a very important partnership overseas. The legal division will include Derek’s hard work. And once it’s over he will have armies of lawyers to command, and he can have more time to be at home. I know your struggle Stiles, I’ve seen it…I’ve lived it.”

“Why are you telling me all of this? I’m not part of any of it. I’m just having a bad communication month with Derek. And though most people usually butt heads with family members during the holidays, I’m just having a bad week. “

“Aunt Alice isn’t leaving any time soon. See, on the supernatural side, we’re working on making Laura’s stance as future Alpha more prominent. There are these old family traditions. Nothing barbaric but still slightly… _dated_.” Samuel began.

Stiles nodding along, though he had a flash of Daenerys Targaryen eating a heart in front of her Dothroki army. ‘ _Thanks Scott’_ Stiles thinks sarcastically.

“It might be unfair to ask this of you, but we want you to keep this from Derek. As passionate he can be, his hot headedness could get him in far more trouble than either of you need right now.”

“You’re not trying to protect yourselves more than you are my marriage are you?” Stiles dared to ask.

“Fair question. But if Derek tries to defend you in an angry manner, challenges any Alpha in these coming moons…he’s taking the position of Alpha Heir away from Laura and risking it entirely to visiting cousins or other non-Hales. So Derek would either win and become Alpha, something he has never wanted or was ever trained for…or he loses, and a majority of our family’s power and influence.”

Stiles swallowed audibly.

“Like I said…it’s horribly unfair to ask you to continue to support us, continue to attend our functions and go about as if nothing has happened to insult you…but we’re asking it of you anyway.”

Stiles let all of the information swirl around his head for a few minutes. Samuel let him have all the time he needed. But there was something that stuck out in Stiles’s mind that he never thought to ask before.

“Talia’s the wolf, the _born_ wolf, in your marriage. _You_ took the Hale name, she didn’t take yours.”

Samuel straightened his shoulders at that and nodded. Adjusting his prefect tie he responded with.

“When did you decide to become a wolf?”

“I didn’t.” Samuel replied honestly, sharing with Stiles a small sad smile.

The silence that filled the room, with Samuel’s meaningful stares that Stiles couldn’t decipher left him feeling a bit haunted. A chirp from Samuel’s phone was the only thing that broke the trance.

“Derek’s fed up with Peter and Laura’s pestings. He’ll be heading home now. I have to go. Remember what we talked about.”

“How many moons will the family be here?”

“Three at least. But don’t worry Stiles, you’ll know when it’s over. If you’ve played your cards right, maybe you’ll succeed where I failed and you get to stay human. Just remember…keep Derek’s tempter in the courtroom.”

* * *

 

Stiles had a few minutes to sit by himself and just think without thinking. He wasn’t sure what the hell to make of Samuel’s visit. Part of him knows for sure he was threatened, but the way he act it was more like a friendly warning. Or as friendly of a warning as a posh werewolf can give anyway.

He heard Derek’s car pull up and inner dread filled him. A plan had been formed in his mind as to how to tackle his feelings and bring them to the forefront for Derek to hear all about it, but now he had a choice. A choice that didn’t just affect him and Derek alone, but the entire Hale family. As one of the reining packs in Beacon Hills, …it affected the whole fucking town.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had…” Derek groaned as he came in.

‘Preaching to the choir, brother’ Stiles mentally sighed. But he donned on a sympathetic face as he greeted Derek with a hug and a kiss. “What’s the matter, babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little eh about this chapter. But I'm just over the flu so my brain's still kinda warming back up. That said, I love the comments. I think it's opening up conversations. Which is a major theme in this story. If you don't talk, problems can't be fixed. I don't want to share my thoughts too much in fear of giving away too much but do I think Derek is the bad guy? No. Could he be more attentive, sure. Is Stiles blameless? No. But I also am drawing from canon Stiles who isn't the alpha personality. He's not afraid to speak his mind when it's about others he cares about but when it's been about him, he's always 'fine'. He doesn't want to burden others, and after his mother died that was a huge part of his and his father's relationship. Which I kept in this verse, and it transfered over to when he married Derek. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm done with the stupid flu so hopefully my mind will be clearer. Sorry if this chapter was a bit rambly. I hope it's working as a good set up though.For those who don't have facebook, be assured that there will be a happy end. Just a ton of angst and feels first. Next chapter I'm hoping to be more of Stiles bettering himself. If you have any ideas of what hobbies/interest/things you want Stiles to do/learn, please let me know. I love reading some I've seen so far. 
> 
> And also I want to build up to it...have it be a sturdy build up but JealousDerek is coming people...so don't fret about that. Just be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sighed but then stilled. He sniffed the air before looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. “What was my dad doing here?”

“He dropped by for a visit,” Stiles said with a smile he hoped didn’t look forced.

“What did he want?” Derek asked.

“Uh…he talked about the up and coming stuff your family’s gonna be doing. The Hale Corp expanding, something about Laura’s traditional ritual as Alpha Heir or something? I didn’t really understand most of it.” It wasn’t a full lie. Those things did happen and Stiles did have a hard time understanding why it was happening to him now. But it was all a matter of context.

“Oh right. So you got an ear full of that stuff too huh? Peter and Laura stopped by the office. They were doing some shopping for said ritual.” Derek said with an eye-roll.

He headed to the bedroom to change out of his suit. Stiles followed behind.

“What does it involve exactly? Your father didn’t give many details.”

“From what I remember being told it’s like a nocturnal family gathering in the woods. Those who can shift into actual wolves do, otherwise we shift as much as we can and go for a run as a pack. The Alpha Heir has to prove to all in attendance that they can lead like an Alpha in our most primal form. Elder’s make speeches, we ‘pray to the moon’, run, and then come home to a grill-out spread.” Derek explained as he undressed.

“No eating of raw elk hearts right?” Stiles had to make sure. The question gained him an unimpressed glower from Derek. “Sorry. _Game of Thrones_ reference.”

“We’re not savages, Stiles.” Derek chided.

Stiles bit his tongue on that comment.

“So this nighttime family thing…is it just a wolf thing?” Mentally he was praying that it was.

Derek had stripped down to just his boxers as he approached Stiles and cupped his face. “You’re my husband. You’re family. Of course, you’re going to go.”

And that right there was part of why confessing his worries to Derek was hard. Stile flashed-back to when Brett and Trent asked him if part of his marriages problems was because of lack of love. It wasn’t. That was love in Derek’s eyes as he looked at Stiles. As far as Derek was concerned he had a loving and supporting family that accepted him being with another man. He had a successful law career. He had a loving husband. To Derek; life was perfect. Even if his own feelings were being hurt by this, Stiles loved Derek. Maybe to a fault because instead of blurting out any of the things his family has done to him, he stayed quiet.

* * *

 

“You didn’t tell him,” Scott stated.

It was Sunday and Stiles was at his dad’s place getting ready for a cookout. He’d mention it to Derek and even sent him a text, but with how concentrated Derek was on an appeal the previous night, Stiles already knew Derek wasn’t going to show up.

Parrish and his dad had some work to finish at the station, which left Scott and Stiles to prep the grill and get the food.

They’d gone shopping for a mix of things. The meats, which still held a bit more white than red for his dad’s health, chips and dips, and fruits and veggies. Stiles’s passion for food was something he discovered when his father’s doctors told him to be more concerned with what he ate. Being home alone after he got married gave him plenty of time to be in the kitchen and try out new things. By now he was a bit of an amateur chef. A damn good one though. He wanted to remind his dad that just because he cooked with more fruits and veggies doesn’t mean the food didn’t taste good.

“I did not tell him.” Stiles echoed Scott.

“Dude.” Scott gave him a chiding look.

“I _know_! I know, okay? But my problem isn’t with _Derek_! Not really…” Stiles said weakly.

“It’s with his family. I get that but this whole ‘you two aren’t properly communicating’ thing isn’t helping. Right now all the bad will and threats,” When Stiles began to speak up, Scott gave him a pointed look. “He _threatened_ you. Right now it’s all vocal but you watch the news and TV…it takes very little for it to escalate. And we are talking about werewolves here Stiles.”

“You’re a werewolf and I can handle you just fine.” Stiles tried to defend himself.

“I was bitten. I was in high school and cared more about finding a useable car to take my girlfriend on a date than caring that I shifted every month into a wild animal.” Scott deadpanned. “These are wolves from a long line of wolves.”

“What do you want from me? You already know I can’t talk to Derek…and I’m just human. As much as I wish I can just bring you to some of these things and have you act as a shield, I think that would be like starting WWIII.”

“You know the old saying ‘Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it’?” Scott asked.

“Pretty common thing dad used to tell me about carrying around a jacket,” Stiles answered.

“Deaton had a few helpful things that helped us survive to graduate high school as we delved into the supernatural. You remember learning about the mountain ash stuff? I’m going to call in a few favors he owes me. I want him to give you a few lessons to protect yourself against wolves.” Scott told him.

“I don’t need it, Scottie.” Stiles said weakly.

“Better to have it and not need it…”

“And to need it and not have it.” Stiles sighed deeply. Samuel’s and Derek’s remarks about wolves not being savage rang in his mind. If Derek found out he was taking protection against werewolves classes, they’d surely get into a fight.

But Stiles did remember the times in high school as they struggled to survive. Facing monsters, hunters, and high school in all its forms. “Ah, what the hell. Sure. I’m in.”

* * *

 

“Pork or chicken? Hmm…” Stiles mused to himself as he looked in the fridge for what to make for dinner. It would have to be portioned for just him and then still be good for Derek later.

“How about duck?”

Stiles jumped and clutched his shirt over where his heart was. Spinning around he turned to see a smiling Derek there being very amused.

“Not funny!” Stiles pouted.

Derek laughed and leaned in to kiss it away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But I couldn’t resist.”

“What are you doing home so early?” Stiles asked, then followed up with. “Did you forget something?”

“What? No. We won the appeal! It’s not quite over yet but…we’re a step closer. So I want to celebrate. How about we go eat at that new restaurant? I hear their duck a l'orange is really good.”

“You…you’re serious? Like…tonight?” Stiles asked. “But isn’t that place by reservation only?”

“It normally is but my parents know the owner and I made a few calls and got us a table. We kind of need to be there in an hour.” Derek said.

Stiles’s face lit up and he dashed towards the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

“Oh my god…”

“Right?” Derek asked with a small smirk as he watched Stiles bite into his duck.

“This is amazing,” Stiles said in a daze.

Derek chuckled and then the waiter arrived with a bottle of wine.

“Derek…this…this is one of the most expensive bottles on the market,” Stiles told him with a guarded expression. He knew how much it cost because during a party at Lydia’s lake house they once broke two and drank one and it really set his dad back.

“We have plenty of delicious economical friendly choices.” The waiter began.

Derek shook his head, “This is for my husband. He deserves the very best. Leave the bottle.”

“Of course, Monsieur.” The waiter bowed and left them to continue their meal.

“I’m sorry that was embarrassing, wasn’t it?” Stiles asked as his face blushed red.

“No. Considering how spoiled I was as a teenager, I’m very glad to have a responsible partner.”

“Thanks…you still didn’t have to get the whole bottle.”

“Probably not, but when you a win is a win, and I want you to feel it too,” Derek told him as he reached over and grabbed Stiles’s hand.

Stiles smiled. “So…how’s the office and the golden trio?”

“Erica and Boyd are thinking about having a baby for the 4th time this year,” Derek answered.

“Really? How’s that going?”

“On and on,” Derek replied with a shrug.

“Are they having troubles?” Stiles inquired.

“It’s not for the lack of trying.” Derek’s face grew a bit grim as he offhandedly mentioned, “If you ever come to visit please avoid the coffee table.”

That made Stiles snort down a laugh. “I’ll be sure to remember. So if everything is going strong and wild, what’s the issue?”

“Well, they both work. The same cases with each other. They have time to spend together but we’re on _fire_ with all of our cases that…well…”

“It’s none of my business but I think they should enjoy their careers to the fullest before taking that leap of having a baby. Let them get their own traction that’s not just under your reputations, get some clients, and then maybe it’ll feel like a better time down the road.” Stiles suggested.

Derek smiled at him and pulled Stiles’s hand close to kiss it. “My responsible, sensible, and amazingly sexy husband.”

They continued to chat but kept it light. They touched on a few cases but nothing too noteworthy. Stiles mentioned his dad and Scott. They drank more wine and talked less as they became more affectionate. The last couple of minutes at the restaurant was just them making out.

Neither of them being sober enough to drive, Derek called them an uber. Stiles was commenting on some of the reactions they got at the restaurant. From blatant homophobia to being cheered on. Derek chuckled at something Stiles said when Stiles noticed something that he should have a while ago.

“This is not the way home.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, no. While you were in the bathroom I got a text from my mom. They’re having this not-a-party party at the manor and asked us to go. I told her we were at dinner and said we should go for dessert.” Derek answered easily.

Somewhat still drunk, Stiles replied with. “I thought I was gonna be your dessert.”

“Awe, baby. You can be. We just gotta sit through some boring family stuff first. We’ll be out of there before you know it.” Derek promised.

* * *

 

The drunkenness turned into buzzed and the buzz wore off shortly after arriving. Though Stiles wasn’t sure if the more judgmental stares were there or if it was his imagination.

But it was there in his mind and he was feeling it.

Stiles had dared to hope it was another small gathering that he could just sip his coffee through and then go home and bang his husband. But no. A Hale-Manor-Party was just what it promised. People in expensive clothes, speaking all sort of languages, talking about stocks, bonds, and werewolf stuff Stiles didn’t completely understand.

He hated how the amazing and wonderful feelings he’d just been feeling an hour ago were replaced with this. It was worse really. He was now more than ever aware of his position as a male human from a humble blue-collar family being married to a male werewolf from a prominent family.

His only saving grace was that for once he was latched on to Derek’s arm. Whenever someone spoke his way, Derek answered. With Derek’s arms around him, no one looked at him too long, no one threw snobby comments his way, no one dared to rock the boat, and maybe he hadn’t been the only one threatened into behaving.

For a split second, Stiles thought he could survive this night.

And then Isaac showed up.

Derek loosens his hold and gives him a peck on the cheek before going to speak privately with the blond. Stiles stands there awkwardly, frozen in place, even after Derek and Isaac have been gone for twenty minutes.

“The guy Derek’s trying to put away is very well connected and got some favors in the works and is in-doing Derek’s case. He and his team are going to be working all night.” Cora informed him as she handed him a drink.

Unlike previous times when he would have been apprehensive about it, this time he accepted it gratefully. He loved Cora very much, appreciated that she was one Hale Stiles knew he could trust and rely on. Who was on his side because she just didn’t care about pack politics, being too busy living her own life. So he felt both bad and not when he walked away from her without a word.

He wonders off and stands near the hallways that would lead to one of the balconies. Away enough to not be able to interact yet not gone from the party. So lost in thought he hadn’t heard someone approach.

“Beautiful piece, no?”

Stiles jumped for the second time that day at being startled. He looked around until his eyes landed on the painting. It was a stunning piece, probably an original that cost an arm and a leg.

“Very expressive and bold use of color. But beyond that, I don’t know anything about the painting or artist.” Stiles admitted to the woman. She looked familiar but he couldn’t place where.

“And why would you?”

Both Stiles and the light-skinned woman turned to the newcomer. One of the visiting Hale cousins that seemed to like to bully Stiles.

“Marin, you shouldn’t venture off alone. You’ll find yourself among the mutts.”

“As opposed to the half breed you and your brother are?” Marin replied unimpressed with a raised eyebrow.

The Hale cousin blushed in anger. “I…uh…I…”

“Interrupted a conversation. And for what? To appear higher in rank or try to pick me up again by an even more embarrassing attempt to be suave and sound more educated than you are?”

The Hale cousin turned an impressive shade of red before storming off in a huff. Stiles watched it all with widened, shocked eyes. When this _Marin_ began to walk towards one of the balconies, Stiles followed.

“That…that was amazing,” Stiles commented.

She smirked a bit. “That was nothing. I hate people like that. Arrogant snobs who feel like they can do anything just because of their money.”

Stiles would agree, but because of the importance of appearance, he had to get Marin to stop talking without letting her know about werewolf hearing.

“They’re not all bad…”

“No, I suppose not. But the ones who are, are just some of the worst.” She commented easily.

Stiles looked back towards where the party was. He expected to see Talia or Samuel come and try to smooth out the problem. The last thing they would want is for their party guest to hear someone bad mouth them.

“You can relax. They can’t hear us.” She said coolly.

Stiles wanted to argue that they in fact could. “Uh…these halls are quite echo-y. You never know when something will ring all the way to the kitchen.”

“You don’t remember me do you?” Marin asked.

Stiles looked at her with a lost expression. “Should I?”

“I don’t suppose there’s much reasoning for it.” She said. “I’m Allan’s sister. I was around when you and your friends were getting into trouble. We didn’t interact much.”

“Allan? Oh! Deaton’s your brother? What…wait you’re magic?” Stiles asked.

“I am. And I cast a silencing charm over us so they can’t hear.”

“Oh. Cool. What are you doing here? Emissary stuff?”

“No, I’m not an Emissary. I’m far more into art. I work at the museum as a curator. But with my connections, I’m the one who usually has to come to these horribly boring parties and mingle. See who might have what and who might be interesting in what.” She said with an eye roll.

“Doesn’t it hurt you to have insulted him like that then?” Stiles asked, worried about her and her career.

She waved it off dismissively. “He’s a snob that knows nothing about art. He only has a butt load of money and heard a big word being used and wanted to impress me by repeating it. He’s nothing but a child and I’m not interested in children.”

Stiles smiled at her.

“I heard my brother was giving you lessons on protection.” She commented.

“When he has time. Owning an actual clinic that side-lines for supernatural emergencies can take up a lot of his time.” Stiles stated.

“True. Are you looking to further your magical knowledge?” She asked him while giving him a critical look that searched deep within his soul. It unnerved him greatly.

“Not really. It was more so a promise to Scott. He’s worried about me and just wants me to learn and freshen up on a few protection spells.”

“I can do that. And more. If you’re interested.”

“I…I don’t know.”

“I saw when you arrived. You were ambushed by plenty of stares. This should be your home but you feel the opposite of welcome. And you’re taking magical defense classes? I don’t know how long you’ve been like this but Stiles, you’re living in fear.”

“I’m not.” Stiles defended himself sternly. He wasn’t afraid of them, none of them. Especially not Derek.

“Alright, not fear. But you’re backing down. Look. I passed by the art gallery and saw some of the paintings made of you. You’re a great model. There’s an art class for magic users. They bring forth different essences of the subject they’re painting. Why don’t you come model and see what it feels like to be around those who are just like you?”

“I…I’m confused about what you’re asking me to do,” Stiles admitted.

“You never really delved into your magical abilities. After you surrounded yourself with just about every possible species except magic users. Maybe you don’t deny it outright but you don’t embrace it either. Come and see what it’s like being in a room full of people that are just like you.”

“Alright. That I understood. But about me modeling…also naked?” He asked. It was something that still made him blush despite how empowered it made him feel.

“Of course. But these users…through their own brand of magic will paint you in ways no human artist could. They’ll paint your element, your magical energy, what your soul and magic have to show.”

“That sounds…interesting. Alright, when?”

“How about now?”

“Now? Like now-now?”

“You got anything better going on right now?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh…” Stiles couldn’t help but look back in the direction of the party. Part of him felt obligated to stay, but it wasn’t as strong as his desire to get the hell out of there. “Nocturnal magical art class, here I come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through writing this I realized that I'm kinda basically writing the Hales as the Crawleys from Downton Abbey xD Sort of makes Stiles Tom Branson. 
> 
> Uh on a more serious note...I won't be making much more 'notes'. I am LOVING the conversations that are being had. This is my first story that has really done that. As the author I don't want to give out spoilers. You guys are picking up on things that will become relevant sooner or later but I won't give away. And yes, this is about what Derek's dad's comment about his humanity and lycanthropy. 
> 
> I will like to reassure people that there will be a happy ending but first angst and frustrations. In this story the frustrating part is kind of that there is not a traditional villain. Yes we don't like how the Hales are acting, but it's not monstrous. It's rude as hell, but the villain isn't so much a person as it is the situation. We see in this chapter that Derek isn't an abusive, intentionally neglectful husband as I've sometimes seen him written in stories like these. And that's just something I really wanted to do with this story. It's frustrating and Stiles is hurting and we may want to hate and be angry...but there's no physical villain. And I know some of you argue that for it all to end Stiles just needs to speak up...something he is good at. And we've seen that...but in my TW experience it was always when someone else was hurting. When it was about him being hurt...he could take it, because his meager, human existence didn't mean as much in his eyes. He 'wasn't a hero'. Stiles, like many in situations like these, HAS that voice, but it's lost under self worth doubts, insecurity, and fear of causing trouble for those he loves. 
> 
> Also if he just speaks his mind, the story kinda ends and I still have a lot of stuff I wanna put in plot wise xD So Stiles will continue to grow, slowly and steadily until he's ready. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I love you all so much <3


	5. Chapter 5

"You okay?" Marin asked him. 

Stiles slumped his shoulders and shrugged. "I was expecting a bit more."  
  
"Like what?" 

"Learning to make fire-balls or something," Stiles admitted with a slight pout. 

Marin chuckled. "That's a bit advanced. Alan's told me you never did anything like that before. Expecting you to do it now when you've said you're out of practice is expecting too much. If you were a fire-elemental, maybe. But you're not." 

Stiles looked over at some of the unfinished paintings of him. There were a few and all of them different but had enough similar elements to know it was him. Other than his physical features there was an element of a bright green to each of the paintings. Marin had told him his magical element was earth and promised him that after a few training sessions he'd be able to see what the others saw. 

At the moment he was doing breathing exercises with her. When she promised to help him expand his magical knowledge he had expected more. 

"Patience Stiles. You know enough to protect yourself from werewolves and you'll learn even more. But right now you need to master the basics. Breathing exercises are important in all matters of training and control. The proper breathing techniques will help you tap into your inner strength. Tapping into your inner strength will give you a better sense of your actual magic. Gaining direct access and control to your magic is key for any spell or ritual you want to do. It can be tedious the first couple of weeks but you can't build anything properly without the right foundations." She explained to him. 

Stiles thought that because he could already do a few basic spells, that he could skip the intro part, but there were a few things you just can't take a short-cut for. So he nodded and repeated the exercise until the class returned from a midnight snack. 

* * *

 

"And he _left_! With that woman!" Aunt Alice exclaimed. 

"Aunty..." Talia tried to come up with a good enough excuse that would appease the older wolf, but none came.

Not that Aunt Alice would give her a chance. Aunt Alice raised her hand to stop Talia from speaking. Not caring about what Talia might say and only caring about getting her desires across. 

"If these days were like mine, Derek would be the heir and the next alpha to lead this family forward. With a _proper_ wife that would give him a biological heir with _Hale_ blood!"  

"Aunt Alice-" Samuel tried to speak next. 

"Shush, half-breed. Talia claimed you could talk some sense into that boy but she was clearly wrong. Though I already knew that." Aunt Alice scoffed and shook her head in distaste. "In mere days packs from all over will meet and see just how far the Hales have fallen from grace! Oh, I'm just glad your father isn't here to see what state of disarray we're in!" 

* * *

 

"You need to put that bitch in her place," Peter said once he was sure they were alone. Talia had gone for a walk into the gardens and Peter had followed. 

She turned and glared at her brother. "And what am I supposed to say? She's an elder!" 

"How about something like 'I'm the alpha now'? For god's sake Talia, you have the power!" Peter scolded her. 

"There's tradition and status and rank..."

"Again, as _Alpha_ , you're number one! You outrank all of them. She may be a dowager Alpha-mate from Europe, but that means shit next to an actual, living, breathing Alpha!"

"It's easy when it's just words to say among each other Peter, but actually doing something? It's insanity! We just have to put up with this for a little longer. Then everything will go back to normal." 

"You're delusional," Peter told her. "There is no going back. That's something you and everyone else needs to learn!"

"Why do you even care so much?" Talia demanded. 

"Because I like my every-day normal life, thank you very much! If we let her come in here and start making changes to the freedom we know, that's when we lose. Small demands can quickly escalate. She's playing the old and fragile card to the rest of the family while pushing your back against the wall. You're straining and testing Derek's relationship and if that blows up, he will never forgive you. Alice is trying to force old and tired gender roles onto our family. Derek doesn't want to be Alpha, but Laura does. She's pissed. She had to go see for herself and fish around her own _brother_ to see if he might actually want to take what was promised to her since birth, away from her. So not only are you threatening the relationship between Stiles and Derek, you're possibly threatening the relationship between brother and sister...do you want them to be like us?" Peter demanded. 

Talia was quiet for a moment before her eyes hardened and she told him. "You're overreacting and overstepping." 

* * *

 "Alright, I am going to be in the office until 6. The gathering for the ritual usually begins at 7 but only the older pack members arrive on time. But since we're part of the hosting family we can't be that late." Derek explained as he sorted all of his papers into his briefcase. Then he looked up and smiled at Stiles before leaning in to kiss him. "I have to come up with a really strong case by the end of the week so I need every minute I can at the office. Can you carpool with Cora or drive yourself?" 

"I...yeah. I can do that." Stiles promised with a forced smile. Derek didn't seem to notice it's forcedness as he kissed Stiles' cheek before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. 

* * *

"I didn't know you painted." 

Stiles turned around and looked at Laura. After breakfast, he went to meet up with Brett and Trent for his now daily exercise. Then he went home to shower before heading to the art studio. He knew some of the artists would be there and wanted him to model so they could finish their painting. But only two arrived. The rest were more of the night time painter types. He hadn't known that was a thing until now. Stiles didn't want to go home so soon, so he picked up a brush and found an empty canvas. 

"I recently picked it up. I don't know yet if I'm good at it or not. What are you doing here?" He got to the point. Recently, when Hale visited him, it wasn't a pleasant visit. 

"I came to ask...a favor." Though Laura tried to look sheepish, there was a fierceness in her eyes that made the request more of a demand. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Marin staring at them, which gave Stiles the confidence to not give in immediately. "What sort of favor?" 

He took a deep breath and crossed his arms as he mentally reminded himself that he was safe there. He wasn't on Hale property or surrounded by wolves. He was around other magic users like himself and he would be okay. 

"Don't go tonight." 

That...that surprised him. Because he didn't want to go but assumed it was expected of him. 

"I would love not to go...but I don't think I'm allowed." 

"I know. But I know Derek. I just had one of my beta's check in with Derek. As of twenty minutes ago, their main witness and a turning point for the case has disappeared. Derek and his team will be busy working with the police to locate them. Derek's not going to make it...so you shouldn't go." Laura told him. 

It was too good to be true. Which was why Stiles demanded, "Why?"

"Seriously? I thought you'd be overjoyed to not be under the scrutiny of my family." 

"It's not fun, but I'm Derek's husband. Whether they like me or not...I...I'm pretty sure I gotta be there for stuff like this." He wasn't trying to fight for his right to go. But more so he was trying to understand what the hell was going on. 

"Look. You want me to be frank? Derek not going and you not going does make a statement. The opposite of what great-aunt Alice has been driving. She's spreading rumors that Derek wants to become Alpha and take his proper place. Other elders coming to this thing tonight are expecting Derek to rise up and challenge me. But if he doesn't show up, they realize she's lying. That might shame her to leaving us alone for the rest of whatever remains of her life." Laura scoffed with anger as she crossed her arms. "Trust me, you do not want to be there trying to make up excuses for his absence tonight of all nights. This is my night, Stiles. Let me have it. And I'll owe you one." 

 "The Metts _are_ playing tonight..." Stiles said slowly. He knew and understood that Laura was doing this more for her sake than his, but he wasn't going to argue with her logic. "I haven't sat down to watch the game with my dad in forever." 

Laura beamed at him. "Exactly. Let's all have a good night." 

Stiles went to call his father and plan out their night. Laura meanwhile went to approach Marin and told her, "When he's finished with that painting, I want to buy it. I know exactly which room I want to put it in." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to admit I’m surprised,” Scott told Stiles as they parked in front of the Sheriff’s house.

“You and me both Scottie,” Stiles said as he got out and headed to the trunk.

Scott followed him to help get the groceries. Since the Sheriff now lived alone, and still had a very demanding job, they always took more groceries than needed for the night. After Laura had convinced him, though he needed very little to get him not to go, he called Scott to tell him about it. They went out to their favorite burger joint from high school and talked it over like the old days. Stiles really missed having his brother in all but blood, back. He chides himself at how foolish he's been to ever let life get in the way of his friendship. Stiles asked Scott to come with him to the game night because he didn't want to be alone with his dad. If it was just the two of them, his dad tended to get very defensive about his marriage to Derek. 

Stiles hasn't yet found the right words to tell him that it's not Derek, but Derek's family that's the issue. With Scott coming over to also watch the game, it was like old family time.

"I get that Derek isn't supposed to be going either, but what if he does?" Scott asked.

"He won't. Derek has never ever let anything hinder a case. And like...the more cases his takes on, the higher his rep goes, the more pressure's on him to not fail."

"Okay dude, but like.. _.what if_? I mean, hypothetically speaking, Derek does show up and you're not there?" Scott asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek's like their golden child, Scott. Me being there without him is one thing. I'd be glared to death. I might actually spontaneously combust if that was the case. But if Derek shows up alone they're not gonna be mad at him. They might actually be glad he was _sympathetic_ enough of them to leave his human at home." 

Scott didn't like the truth behind those words. "No offense dude, but your in-law family sucks." 

"None taken. But maybe it's to balance out how awesome you guys are, hm?" Stiles tried his best to smile. Scott returned it. 

"Hey, that's mom's car." Scott noticed. 

"Doesn't she work today?" Stiles asked. 

"Normally she does." Stiles and Scott turned to see Chris coming from the backyard. He reached out and helped Stiles with some of the bags. "Noah called. Said you guys were gonna watch the game with him and invited us. I brought over some of the fresh game I hunted."

"Wow...I feel like I should have brought more. We only got chips and beer for the game." Stiles said as they headed inside. 

"And dip. We also brought the dip." Scott added. 

"And where would we be without it?" Melissa said as she came to greet the boys. 

"Hey, mom. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Scott asked. 

"Last minute thing really. But it'll be just like old times." Melissa said. 

"Except now we'll have Chris here to help us with you two." Noah came up to greet them as well. 

"Hey!"  
"Hey!"

"He's not wrong," Melissa smirked. 

"Yeah well...I got no clever comeback." Stiles 'whispered' to Scott.

"Me either." Scott 'whispered' back. 

"Come on. The game won't be on for another hour or so. We got time to eat before snacking in front of the TV." Noah said as he ushered them towards the backyard. 

"I'll put the beers in the fridge," Stiles announced as he went inside. Once they were cooling in the fridge he took out his phone to see if he had any text. He wasn't sure what he expected. A text from Laura making sure he was staying home? A message from Derek asking him where he was? 

But no new messages. 

His fingers hovered over the screen as he debated on what he should do. Glancing over his shoulder to the backyard, he smiled at what he saw. Scott slouching with cheeks blushing as his dad told Chris no doubt an embarrassing story about their childhood. Melissa laughed, and despite his deep red blush, Scott was laughing too. He's missed this. Not just his family, but the easy feeling of not having to worry about his actions or the scrutiny about behaving as something he wasn't. 

Doubt disappeared as he put his phone under the 'do not disturb' option. He was pretty damn sure Derek wouldn't be going if his case was in peril. 

"Yo, Stiles! Go get the baseball and glove from the garage so we can play a bit of catch!" Scott called out to him. 

"You got it!" Stiles connected his phone to the charger his dad kept in the kitchen, left it there, and then headed to the garage. 

* * *

 

"Wow, more Princess Mononoke than I expected." 

"I think they're trying to make me look less threatening by making me look more shiny. You should have seen the impossible dress they wanted me to wear. Luckily, I intervened with enough time to make some changes." Laura told Cora. 

"Well, you look great. Like you're ready to be harassed by so many fanboys at comic-con." 

Laura rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "Thanks." 

She was thankful for Cora's presence. With their parents a bit more concerned about pleasing the visiting, extended family...Laura's felt more than a bit...neglected. She didn't want to think she was needy, and she wasn't. But her worth seemed to have dropped a degree or two since the arrival of Great Aunt Alice. Suddenly there was so much more talk about Derek and 'what if's' of him running the pack. 

Laura's always been an overachiever. Mainly because since she was old enough to remember, she's always been promised this role. The role of Alpha and she took it seriously. She did the reading, she had the training, she _was_ Alpha heir! 

But now she was being undermined by her own family, and it stung. 

She was just lucky that Derek didn't seem to be interested in the role. Her little venture with Peter had proven that. She felt a bit bad about having to verify, but it was needed. With Cora, well the poor darling was in the same boat as he for being a girl. Cora wasn't bothered about the expectations the extended family had about her. She was living her life as she wanted and being the youngest, no one really paid her any mind unless she made the paper in some way. It's happened once or twice, but nothing overly scandalous. 

"Anything new I should be looking forward to?" Laura asked, hoping the answer will be no. But the face Cora made told her she was already going to hate the answer. 

"There's a girl here...I heard her talking with one of our cousins. She's like...an heiress from a pack in Europe. She's got an older brother who is Alpha now. Apparently, Aunt Alice brought her here with promises of making her the Alpha-Mate of the Hales."

That made her blood boil. "I don't assume dear Aunt Alice has suddenly become less homophonic in the last twenty-four hours?" 

"Nope. She's fully set on seducing Derek. And it would be troublesome if he came here cos she's already got the ritual in her started for the mating. All it takes one bite and she's Alpha's mate...the plan is for you to also become an Alpha-Mate." Cora told her with a sour expression. 

These sexist and very old fashioned traditions these people were bringing were making her sick to her stomach. But she took a deep breath and forced the smile back on her face. "Derek's not coming. It'll be a fun night tonight. We'll embarrass all these idiots who think they can just come in here and start making demands, I'll show off, look awesome, and then we pig out."

"That might not be so easy..." Peter said as he entered the room. 

Both sisters looked at each other before looking at Peter with a demanding look. His words made both of their stomachs drop. 

"Derek's here." 

* * *

 

 "Hey, there cutie. Get me a drink?"

Derek looked over at the new voice. He's never seen her, but when the Hale had parties like these, he wasn't surprised to see people he's never met before. It was more surprising when he later finds out there was some sort of family connection. 

"Sorry, servers should start going around with beverages. Right now they're probably tending to the elder pack members who are already here." Derek replied. 

She blinked in surprise before she went back to her 'cute' demeanor and began to play with her long ponytail. She was a beauty, no doubting that. She was about Cora's height if not an inch or two taller. Ivory skin with long blonde hair, and blue eyes that really seemed to pop. Derek wondered if she was from their Swiss family. Did they have Swiss cousins? He had no idea. Stiles would, but Derek hasn't been able to find him. Probably on his way. 

"I was thinking you and I could get a drink...just the two of us." 

Okay. Now even Derek could sense the flirty undertone. So he raised his left hand and smiled sheepishly. "I'm married. Sorry...I uh...I thought you were one of my visiting cousins."

Before she could reply, Derek felt a hard yank pulling him backward. 

"We have to borrow our brother. Excuse us." Cora said with an icy fake politeness that she's mastered over the years. 

Laura pulled Derek away until they were back in her room, upstairs away from the party. She shoved Derek onto the bed and pressed her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Uh...you dragged me up here?" Derek asked confused. 

"Not in my room, dumb-ass! Here, at the party, here! I thought your case had you tied up?" Laura demanded. 

"How did you assume that would keep me?" Derek asked with a fake huff as if he'd been insulted. But he would actually prefer being at the office helping his team. 

"The news covers your cases when your clients have as much of a reputation as they do. And we know you. You being _here_ , actually breaks the pattern." Cora explained to him. 

Derek sighed, "I was going to be late. Maybe not come at all. But I call from mom, dad, _and_ some of our cousins that came with Great-Aunt Alice. I figured I'd come, shake a few hands, dance with Stiles a bit, be seen from just enough people before sneaking away. Tonight's about you, so I figured..."

"Well, you figured wrong, ya idiot," Peter growled from his place at the window. His arms were crossed as he looked at his nephew with irritation. 

Derek looked around him at each one of them, confusion more than anything settling in. "What the hell is going on?" 

"You know how in Goblet of Fire, Harry just wanted to have a fun year and watch as all the other houses competed to be champion but somehow his name ended up in the goblet anyway?" Cora asked him. When he nodded, already guessing where this was heading. "Congrats, Harry...you're now in the tournament!" 

"Wait...what?" 

Laura and Peter sighed at the same time. But it was Peter who explained. "Alice has been boasting to other packs that it's you who's going to be taking the title of Hale Alpha. More so, that little...ah what the hell, she is what she is. That gold digging whore you were talking to is already prepped to be Alpha-Mate."

"But...okay but what if I leave now?" Derek asked, panic rising in him. He knew how serious rituals and traditions were in pack events like these. Even if he was legally married in the state of California to Stiles if he gets mated..."I have to go."

"You can't....not anymore." Cora grimly stated. 

"She's right. You're here...when we reach the summit near the end of the run, you and I will have to fight one another. Whoever wins, is the next Alpha once mom steps down." 

* * *

 

 "Hey Stiles...honey...uh, listen. If you get this, do me a favor and don't come to the party, yeah? It's...it's kind of a mess." Derek hung up and slumped against the wall. 

Though he tried to keep himself calm enough to make that phone call, he was pissed! Pissed off and stressed out. He did not want Stiles to see him like this. Or to be there as a witness if worse came to worse. 

* * *

 

"You promised my brother and I an Alpha Hale. I want what's mine!" Rebecca told Alice after her not so successful run-in with Derek.

"The pieces are in play now, darling. Everything will be just as I promised. Your family will know status, and mine will go back to the glory it once knew." Alice promised. 

* * *

 

Derek was found a short time later to also be prepared in traditional ceremonial wear. His mind was all about Stiles and he felt like a member of the Dothraki as he remembered the comparison Stiles had made a while back. 

Both Laura and Derek were presented to the packs along with a handful of others from visiting packs. While Derek walked around with his eyes to the ground just thinking about Stiles and his cases to get him through the hours, Laura stormed through staring down any eyes she landed on. Though her face was blank, she carried an aura of irritation that bordered anger. 

Before either of them knew it, it was time for the run. Laura took the lead with Derek not being too far behind. This year had been one hell of a turn out so there were plenty of wolves following. All of them eager no doubt to see how this plays out. When they reached the summit Laura and Derek easily spotted their family already there. Cora and Peter had joined the run but slowly walked up to stand near Samuel and Talia. Alice stood nearby with her pack members and visiting Hale cousins. Rebecca stood closest towards the 'heirs' and her eyes were locked on Derek. 

Ceremonial drums began to play, plus chanting of old songs. 

Some of the heirs began to circle Laura who at this point was seen as the heir to beat. Many didn't take her seriously but she would soon prove to all of them why they had been wrong not to. Shifting and letting out a powerful killer aura, she dealt with the weakest of her opponents. She eventually did have to fight some of those who wanted a shot at the Hale Alpha title. Either they weren't expecting her to be as skilled or as strong, but she proved her worth without breaking a sweat. All while looking graceful. 

Soon it was just her and Derek left. 

They circled each other and then got into a fight. Though it was nothing more than the play scuffles they used to have as children. Laura then got Derek pinned to the ground and he looked at her before baring his neck in a sign of submission. He wasn't going to fight his sister for a position that was rightfully hers and one he didn't even want. 

She bit him lightly before standing up, smiling proudly, as the reigning Hale Alpha heir. 

Derek got up and expected this to be over. But it wasn't. He watched as Laura marched up to Rebecca while her eyes were bored into Alice with a lot of malice. Still shifted, Laura let out a loud roar before sinking her teeth into Rebecca's neck. Rebecca looked very stunned and was frozen in place even after Laura moved away. Laura smirked down at her, "Don't worry wifey. You got... _partly_ what you wanted."

* * *

 "What on _earth_ were you thinking? Were you even thinking? WHAT YOU'VE DONE-"

"Shut up," Laura said coolly as she took a sip of wine. She was sitting very regally in her chair, legs crossed, watching as Alice tried to scare her. But it wasn't working. 

 " _Excuse_ me?" 

 "I won't do that either," Laura stated. She placed her glass down and stood up with all the grace and power of someone who will be Alpha one day. "I won't excuse your behavior, nor pardon it. And it ends. Now. You'll go back to wherever you wanna go, so long as it's not here. Avoid California or die before you live to regret making me an enemy." 

"Is that a _threat_?" Alice demanded. Gone was her own look of regal empowerment, and left behind was a frazzled old hag. 

"Yes. And it's also a promise." Then Laura smirked. "But I would love to see the look on the face of whoever you promised me to that he won't get his Hale mate and that his sister will now be forced into a lesbian wolf wedding."

Alice continued to look more and more in disbelief at being talked to like that. But Laura had had enough. 

"I no longer have to be part of those woman in secret power that have to do their manipulation behind the curtains as they control their powerful husbands with sex. I _am_ the power! I _will_ be the alpha! And you know as much as I do that a mating mark cannot be undone. One final 'fuck you' before you leave...which will be in the morning." Laura told her strictly before turning to leave the old bat to her own devices. 

* * *

 "Derek, please calm down! Talk to us!" Talia begged as Derek changed as fast as he could. 

Once he was in some joggers and a t-shirt he glared at her. "What is there to even talk about? Laura is now werewolf married to someone she doesn't love! Someone she doesn't even know because you guys allowed Aunt Alice to bring this person here! Do you guys even care about that? She took a bullet for me in case this chick was going to try something later on!" 

 "Derek please...we were just...we want the best for our family..." Talia scrambled for her words.

"Your happiness is important to us, Derek. Just let your mother explain..." Samuel begged him. 

"The best? My happiness?" Derek looked between his parents as if they lost their minds. "I _am_ happy! I have my dream job! I am so happily married to a man I love! I...I can't believe you guys..." 

Talia and Sam tried to follow Derek as he stormed out, but he yelled back at them, "Don't follow me! Just...just _don't_! Stay away from me and Stiles!" 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"So where's your bride to be?" Cora asked Laura. 

The two sisters were sharing breakfast in the pool house out back. It was where Laura was staying at the moment since she didn't quite feel like running into her parents by accident. 

"I put her up in the Hilton for the time being." 

"Is she being difficult?" Cora asked with interest. This whole thing was a mess. As far as she knew, only Alphas were the ones who still did the mating ritual. It was something traditional and an hour, but it was a very old tradition that called for a lot of magic. 

In the old times, whether it was an Alpha or not, a mating ritual was a show of strength and loyalty. Two packs would come together and claim more territory. Cora also remembered it to be important for Omegas who were without a pack because that was really the only way they'd been seen as actual pack members. 

The relationship between packs and covens depended on the pack and the coven. If a pack could get a coven, or at least a powerful magic user, to bless them and help with the ritual, that too was seen as a high honor. 

But as society advanced and the supernatural became more of a superstition, it was easier for mythical beings to live alongside humans. Traditions like that became less vital as the modern pack took on the values of the times. 

"She's being moody, but I still outrank her. Even if she's pissed, she wouldn't dare say anything to me about it. Besides, she will be married to a Hale Alpha. She'll be rich and cared for." Laura explained.

Cora made a confused face. "So...the mating ritual. I remember hearing stories about it, but this is the first time it's really come up. I mean...mom and dad are mates, right? But they never made a big deal about it."

"It's expected of Alphas to have mates. There's a richer depth of maintaining tradition and family history that way. Mom being an Alpha was a turning point. Before her, the Hales had never had a female Alpha. It's hard to see her not fight as hard as I was told she did when she first became Alpha. Grandpa had a choice to make. In his time, he had a few fights against hunters that made him weak. Unlike other Alphas, he didn't die with his power. He bestowed it on mom. He chose her because he saw the potential in her to be the next, best leader our family could have. That's the mom that inspired me to want to be the Alpha after her." 

"Wanting power and having power are two different things. I don't know what changed mom. But you're strong. Stronger even. And you've finally set these old hags in their place. The world is changing, whether they want to accept it or not. But hey...is your mating even... _real_? Unless you consummate it isn't it considered...not really mated? I mean...it's one hell of a loophole. The gay loophole."

"To be honest? I have no idea. I just rolled with it. Mom and dad might not have cared much for the turn Stiles and Derek's marriage was turning...and I hadn't really noticed until you pointed it out to me. Keeping tabs on Derek and on visiting family...well, I wouldn't put it past them to trick Derek into somehow mating with Rebecca. Even if Derek is legally married, mating falls outside of the human laws and would be seen a bit more sacred by other packs _because_ it's a man and a woman and they could procreate. It's unfair but...it is how it is."

"But now you're sort of mated. What are you going to do?" Cora asked. 

Laura shrugged. "Lead my pack into prosperity. I've been playing nice with the members of my age since I knew what it meant to be Alpha Heir. We'll be fine. Plus I'm very liberal. We'll be mated but it'll be an open mating. She can screw around with whoever she wants and I so can I. We'll appear together at the right events and just be like any other political couple."

"Have you talked to Derek yet?" 

She shook her head. "I haven't. I think he's still mad. I think we just need to give him a bit of space. Hopefully, this will be a time for him and Stiles to bond." 

* * *

But that didn't happen. 

In the month that followed, Derek dove into work with a new frenzy. He changed in his tactics as well. Before he would fight because he believed in the cause and in his client. The month that followed he took on far more political cases. It wasn't about proving justice against a client that had been wrongly accused or imprisoned, but it became about winning. Proving his worth as a lawyer. 

He went from working just on his own firm to having to work along with the District Attorney. Which almost landed him in trouble. 

After his last case was won by the skin of their teeth, the District Attorney pulled Derek aside to hand him his suspension papers. 

"What the hell is this?" Derek demanded. 

"Forced vacation. It's all a formality really. But it's the nice version of saying 'cool off or else.'" 

"This is insane! They can't do this to me!" 

" _Derek_." The attorney said strictly. "You nearly cost us this latest case. You know better than anyone that there are procedure and protocol. Messing with either puts our cases at risk! Hell, the _only_ reason you're not spending a night in jail is that the police captain knows you're married to Stilinski's kid! He's loyal to his buddies and owes Stilinski a few ones.  _That_ was our only saving grace! I don't know what's going on with you, kid...but you're a damn good lawyer to screw up your entire career over a bad stint. What is it? Are you two having trouble? Cos I know a good couple counselor." 

 "What? No, it's not Stiles...it's...my family." Derek finally relented. This was the first time he's admitted that out loud. "They nearly did something that would cost me my relationship with Stiles...and I don't think they even cared. I'm not sure if they thought they might have been doing me a favor. Like...I wasn't happy."

"And your plan was to, what? Distance yourself from Stiles to prove what exactly?" The attorney asked with a raised eyebrow. He's seen a lot of people like Derek. Oblivious and blinded by the comfort of their world. They had everything and were happy themselves. They provided financially and materially...but their relationships suffered for lack of love or interest. 

"What? I'm not distant from Stiles."

"Derek...I've been working with you for about a month now. I spent more time at dinners with you than I did with my ex-wife. And there's a reason why she's an ex...you want some advice from someone who's been in your shoes and has walked the path you're on? Open your damn eyes! You have tunnel vision on success that you're missing the milestones that are getting you there. You'll end up losing the things that make all of this worth it." He tapped the paper in Derek's hand and added. "This is your chance to redirect your moral compass to true north. Go home and be with your husband. Enjoy being young and in love."

Derek looked at the piece of paper as he tried to remember the last time he and Stiles actually spent some quality time together. When nothing too concrete surfaced, a knot grew in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at the other lawyer and nodded in thanks for the advice. 

"Thank you. I'll...I'll do just that." 

* * *

 

 

Derek arrived home late. He's done that for so long now, but it wasn't until now that he realizes the norm. He tries to recall dinners or evenings when it's just them but it's all blanks. After he gets ready for bed he just sits at the edge and watches Stiles sleep for a while. He smiles as he admires Stiles's beauty. He seems more mature and elegant than when they were first dating. He would sneak in to visit Stiles at night a lot and Stiles was a very restless sleeper. Moving from side to side, sprawling all over the bed. Now his breathing was even. Calm and relaxed. Considering the turmoil he's been through lately, he's glad to see Stiles so at peace. 

He reaches out to move a lock of hair that's strayed to his face and tucks it behind Stiles's ear. Seems it's been a while since he's had a haircut. 

And what's that? Is that...a piercing? 

Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. Stiles didn't have piercings. But there they were. Small silver cuffs near the top of his ear. Derek pulls the covers back and lets his eyes glow so he could get a better look at Stiles without turning on the lights and waking him up. 

At first glance, there wasn't anything else to take note of, but then Stiles shivered and reached for the covers. When he did, his sleeve rode up and Derek caught a quick flash of an image. A tattoo? But Stiles _hated_ needles!  Derek was feeling more perplexed by the second. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't really check more without waking Stiles up or throwing his sanity out of the window. The talk with the attorney really freaked him out. Well, it was more than the talk with the older lawyer. He dove into his work because he was starting to question everything in his life. His family, his worth as a werewolf and if it was the same or just similar to his worth as a man. A gay man at that. Where he stood with his friends, his family...but never with Stiles. He knew he loved him. And he knew Stiles loved him back. 

Or at least that had been the case. In a blink, he's realized how much time has passed since they've gotten married. Though he wasn't a divorce lawyer, his firm had a few. He saw the couples from time to time and knew the stories. People change as time goes by. People you married aren't the ones you dated and it doesn't last. He was so sure that wasn't ever going to be the case with him and Stiles, but now he was terrified he was wrong. Worst of all it would be his fault. 

He shook his head of those thoughts. 

They were still together, still young, and now Derek had _opened his damn eyes_ , as the older lawyer had advised. Starting tomorrow he would woo Stiles all over again and prove to both of them that they _were_ the success story people can tell over and over for generations to come! 

* * *

 

When Derek woke up the next morning alone in bed. 

A bit of panic rose inside of him but after some investigating, he found an empty space in the closet between other pairs of shoes. On the side where Stiles kept some...sporty stuff. Running shoes, running shorts, tank tops, jerseys from his favorite teams. Logical guess? On a morning run. But did Stiles even run? 

Grabbing his phone from the counter, he shot Stiles a quick text. 

It took seven minutes and forty-five seconds for a reply to come in, but it seemed like his logic had been sound. 

Okay. Stiles was more physically active than Derek thought. But that was good. Maybe he can join him tomorrow. 

While he waited, Derek went through his daily morning routine. Since he didn't have to go to work he took extra time showering and choosing his clothes for the day. He went with casual, so it didn't take too much time to get dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt. It felt weird, but good at the same time. 

Once he was ready to start the day, he ventured into the kitchen and looked to see what they had. He hadn't cooked personally in some time, but he did know his way around the basics. It would be a great surprise for Stiles to come to as well. He saw some veggies and eggs and thought omelets were a great choice. They could look fancy without actually doing too much and risk looking like an idiot. He just had to make sure he didn't burn the food. 

He was thinking about what they were going to do when he heard the door open and close. He flipped the eggs before going to greet his husband. Stiles though had his eyes closed and was dancing to the beat of the song. His skin was shiny with sweat. It seemed whatever morning route he took, it was one hell of a workout. 

"Stiles," Derek called out to get his attention. 

But Stiles's music was too loud. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles's shoulder but it was a mistake. Why?

Because Stiles's eyes widened in fear, and his pupils glowed a bright gold as he used his magic to enhance his strength so when he reached over he could judo flipped whoever the intruder was. Turns out it was just Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's Thursday, you should be at work by now." Stiles said as he helped Derek up. 

Derek ignored the question, still in shock about what just happened. Then he pointed to Stiles dumbly. "You...magic? Wait, you just _flipped_ me!" 

Stiles blushed sheepishly at having been caught off guard. "I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you to be home. I didn't know it was you...what are you doing home any-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence as he took a whiff of the air. "What's that smell?" 

Derek's eyes widened as he rushed to the kitchen. But it was too late. He'd burned breakfast. Stiles came in and gave him a sympathetic look. Derek though shook his head and put the pan in the sink and turned on the water. 

"It's okay. We'll just go out to eat. You can choose." Derek said as he turned to Stiles with a smile. 

"Uh...don't you have work?" Stiles asked. He was used to making breakfast for Derek on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. The other days, Derek was off to work before, after, or while Stiles was on his morning run with Brett and Trent. Never really noticing which. 

"I...I'm on suspension," Derek admitted, eyes downcast. 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Stiles went up to wrap his arms around Derek. 

Derek returned the hug, feeling a million times better by the embrace. He shrugged when they pulled away. "It's not all that bad. We can take advantage of this. Like now. I can make reservations anywhere fancy or...or maybe we can go to the local places. Whatever you want." 

"Oh uh...I can't."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I gotta get ready in ten minutes and then get going. I have a cooking class at 10."

"Cooking class? But you know how to cook." Derek told him, confused. 

"I'm the instructor, Der," Stiles told him with a small smirk before heading to the bedroom. 

Derek followed. "You are? Since when?"

"Since the person Heather hired had to bail because she eloped with an old flame," Stiles said as he picked out his clothes. 

"Who's Heather?" 

"Old childhood friend."

"How long is the class? We can go get lunch after." Derek suggested. 

Stiles made a face and shook his head. "Sorry, Derek. I have brunch with Lydia after class. We have a reservation for two at that posh cafe on Main. With her schedule, I can't reschedule if I want to see her this week and it's one of those places where you gotta know someone who knows someone, and I know Lydia."

"I'm a Hale. I'm sure they'd let me in. Upgrade us to a bigger table. I haven't seen Lydia in years. It'll be good to catch up." Derek was forcing his smile at this point. The knot in the pit of his stomach was growing and so was his dread. 

"The brunch is more than a meet-up between friends. I'm helping Lydia with her book. It's just the finishing touches, and it's more of a being seen and heard sort of thing. Maybe next time."

"Alright...then after, I can pick you up. We can go catch a movie or something. That theater you like going to. The one next to where you get curly fries. " _Something_ had to stick!

"Derek, they closed that down six months ago. And I can't. After brunch, I'm getting a haircut, and then I'm picking up some stuff for my dad at the station and then I have an art class." 

"You teach art too?" Derek's eyebrows rose to his hairline. 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. "Don't be silly. I take them. And after that I'm the object of study for the following class so really, I'll be there for as long as I can. These kids are doing this for a grade, so someone will probably order a pizza and I'll just eat there."

"And _then_ you'll come home?" Derek asked weakly. 

"Of course. I still have to sleep." 

"But-"

"Derek, I really got to hurry. But don't worry. I'm sure your golden trio will call you soon enough for help on a case. You'll be up to your ears in legal matter, I might just have to send you a text to remind you to eat." 

Before Derek could butt in more with a better argument, Stiles shut the bathroom door in his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Even though it is stated by Laura that Talia and Peter's father didn't die like 'most Alphas' with their power, power transfer here is possible. An Alpha doesn't have to die, for the next to take over. One can maintain the powers/eyes of an Alpha, they just have to pass down the title and power over the pack. 
> 
> So in my verse when an Alpha gets too old, they get 'promoted' to Elder. They act as a council for the Alpha. And the Alpha Heir steps up and takes over as Alpha.
> 
> *I will do my best to answer stuff as needed. Most of it will be revealed as the story goes on. The topics will be touched on and discussed as naturally as possible by the right characters at the right time. I don't know how long this is. The story will hopefully focus more on Stiles and Derek's relationship, but we'll still see the Hale troubles come in because they are partly the cause of Sterek's trouble. But if you fear that you have a question that won't be answered because honestly I sometimes do forget things, feel free to ask. I will either answer or tell you to be a bit patient cos it's coming up. 
> 
> *The next chapter will focus on what Stiles has been doing this past month.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey Stiles...honey...uh, listen. If you get this, do me a favor and don't come to the party, yeah? It's...it's kind of a mess."_

Stiles listened to the voice mail for another time. But no matter how many times he listened to it, he had no idea how to interpret it. 

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" Scott asked. 

Stiles had mentioned going inside to find more chips since they were out. Though they were there to watch a game, it was such a nice day out that they hooked up a projector and streamed the game live on the garage door. For a while, even the neighbors joined them before heading off to dinner plans. 

It's been some time since the McCall and Stilinski clans had a good time like this with all of them together, that they didn't want it to end. They kept the party going, and when they were close to running out of chips, Stiles went in to find more. But he also went to see if there were any messages from Derek. He honestly hadn't expected any. But the one he found...

"Dude?" Scott echoed.

Stiles played the message again on speaker so Scott could hear. When he did, his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "What does that even mean?"

Stiles sighed, "I have no idea."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked with worry. When he was first changed, he had been in such a big denial about his normal life being gone, he put a lot of strain in his friendship with Stiles. While he tried to pretend his life was just fine, Stiles had been watching his back making sure he didn't get killed or expelled. He'd been a really shitty friend, but once he had his head out of his ass, he's been doing his best to look out for Stiles. 

Maybe it was Karma. Derek to Stiles was like Allison had been to him. It wasn't Allison's fault about her family any more than it was Derek's about the Hales. But they were also the golden children that caused Scott and Stiles to be blinded by love. Stiles helped Scott through it all and now Scott wanted to make up for all the times he's failed. 

"I...I don't know. I mean... _Derek's_ warning me not to go. That means it's _bad_ if he's noticing." Stiles commented, and Scott saw the slight shiver of fear. 

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's not that bad. It's probably... _Downton Abbey_ scandalous. You'll see. When you get home, everything will be just fine."

Stiles wasn't so sure. Not only because of the message but because lately the little bubble of 'sort of denial' he's been living in was deflating. His life wasn't fine. His marriage wasn't fine. He wasn't fine. 

"Scottie, I think I need to go." 

"What? Where?"

"I need to go someplace," Stiles said. 

"Let me drive you at least," Scott begged. He could sense the emotional storm brewing inside of Stiles and wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything too impulsively. 

"Alright. Come on, let's say goodnight." 

* * *

 "Scott?" 

Scott looked over when a blonde appeared next to him. She looked familiar but he couldn't place from where. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Heather. I'm friends with Stiles. He brought you to a party of mine like, forever ago." 

"Oh! Right...wine cellar sex...and that was horribly inappropriate. I'm so sorry." Scott apologized with a bright red blush on his face. 

Heather blushed too but cleared her throat. "What can I say. Teenagers. Uh...anyway, what are you doing here? Taking a class?" 

Scott looked up at the learning center. It wasn't so much for the risked youth of the inner city, though they were welcomed. Anyone who really knew what it was, knew it was a haven for the supernatural that didn't have claws. 

Beacon Hills had a large were-creature population. It was more or less known for being 'Werewolf country', which sometimes made other creatures feel...unsafe. The place was opened by Deaton's family...or at least heavily funded by it. Scott wasn't fully sure. But he knew Lydia volunteered there a lot. Being a Banshee she was a fae, even if she was part of his pack. The classes gave them outlets that helped with their control. Lydia's 'psychic' powers sometimes counted on her focus to paint or draw, so she loved the art electives. 

Scott did his best to guide omegas that wondered into Beacon towards the right places, but homeless supernatural creatures were often too common. The Annex gave them shelter, training, supplies, resources. 

Though he wasn't exactly not allowed, he knew a lot of the people inside wouldn't find the presence of an Alpha Werewolf comforting. But Stiles needed to go inside and do whatever made him feel calmer. Which was why he was waiting outside. 

"Um, no. My friend, uh, Stiles actually...he's inside."

"Stiles? Wow, I haven't seen him in a while. How is he? Are he and Derek okay?" 

Scott frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

Heather blushed again. "Oh my god, that was so rude. Sorry. But uh...well, my husband's a lawyer too. Guess Stiles and I had the same taste in men. And well, they don't work in the same firm, but were in the same class. But all lawyers more or less know each other depending on the cases they work on and of course the courtroom."

"Have you heard anything?" Scott asked. 

Heather made a face. "Stiles does come from time to time to drop off dinner or a file or something. Many are sort of surprised if they are married still. Some think they aren't. I just never knew for sure. And it seemed really tactless to just ring in out of the blue after years of no communication just to ask if they're actually still married, ya know?" 

"Yeah...I get ya. Um well...see the thing is..." Scott scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really sure what the answer was. Or if it was even his place to say anything. 

Luckily, Heather raised her hand and smiled at him. "It's okay. Not my business. But how is Stiles? He was a very good friend for years. It was such a shame we lost touch after high school."

"He's...he's going through some soul-searching. He's inside actually. You going in?"

"Yes, I have a cooking class to teach. Why don't you come in if you're waiting for Stiles?" She offered. 

"I...I don't think I should." Scott wasn't sure if she was aware of some of the stuff that went down in the Annex, but he didn't want to get her in trouble. Or get into trouble period. 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We're making burritos. Today's lesson is on the fold."

"Well...I don't know how long Stiles will be. Alright. Let me just send him a text. What room are we going to?" 

* * *

"I heard you were here. There aren't any art classes today." Marin stated when she walked into the nursery. 

Stiles did his best to smile, before slumping into the stool. Being around plants made him feel better. The nursery more so for some reason. The feeling the little plants gave off just as they were preparing to bloom was like nothing else. Or maybe that's how he felt. Like an unbloomed plant. 

He was there, feeling buried under all of it. The soil, gravel, plant food, the pressure, the comfort. He had everything he needed to bloom but it was still taking him time. He needed the right place, the time time, and the right hand.  

"I want to do _more_ the mediate. I can feel my magic. I'm aware of it! I don't know what it can do, but I know I can do more!"

Marin smirked that little smirk of hers before she gestured all around her. "Then do it."

"What?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You're here because the plants speak to you more as an Earth elemental. They're in sync with your needs and desire to grow. Use your magic...give them the little nudge _they_ need to bloom. Once every flower here has bloomed, _then_ we will take your training to the next level." 

With that, she left. 

Stiles stared at the doorway for a long time. Then he looked at all the flowers in the nursery. They were him. They were his hopes, his dreams, his dedication, his inspiration. They needed help. A small nudge, a little touch...and then they'd bloom. 

How hard could it be?

* * *

 

"Dude, ya hungry? I brought you a burrito." Scott poked his head in. 

Stiles was slumped on the floor smelling of defeat. Scott slid down and sat by his side and offered him his burrito. It was cut in half, so they shared it in silence. 

Stiles had been starved so he didn't speak until his half was all gone. "I'm not as strong as I wanted to be."

"Dude...come on man," Scott was about to go into a speech about encouragement, but Stiles held up his hand. 

"I almost am. But I'm not yet. I need help though. Can...can you help me?" 

Scott smiled brightly. "I have no idea how, but that's never stopped us before."

* * *

 

Scott began to train with Stiles, but rather than the work out sessions he had with Brett and Trent, these were more training sessions. Scott trained Stiles like he would a beta. They ran the course of the 'McCall' terrain, Scott training Stiles how to know when animals have been around and which kind. They invited Chris to the training, who helped Stiles build his core for fighting. Taught him how to defend himself against werewolves. Scott and Stiles would mock fight while Chris explains most common attacks by differently ranked wolves, since depending on status, depended on how wolves attacked. Alphas and Betas were more offensive while Omegas were more defensive. 

Little by little, Stiles began to infuse a bit of his magic into the training. Nothing too obvious, but just enough of a boost to make him last five more minutes on their run, letting his elemental nature shine through a bit more to not immediately scare off wild animals, or even send out a wave of panic to alert animals of danger and that they should scatter. 

His powers grew, he felt more at home in his own skin than he has in a while. He was finally intuned with his magic. 

A week or so later he returned to the nursery and picked up the 'breathing' of the plants and after some medication and magical manipulation, they were all in sync. Stiles continued to breathe while his eyes were closed. With one final breath, he opened his eyes, and they widened with excitement when he saw the room full of bloomed flowers. 

"Maybe _now_ I can teach you how to make a fireball. No promises, but we can start to try." Marin said from the doorway. 

* * *

 

Stiles hasn't felt more alive than in those moments. There was a new spark in his soul. He kept up his training with Marin to continue his magical education, he kept hanging out and working out with Brett and Trent. With them, he even got to do two Salmon Ladder pull-ups! He continued to train with Scott and Chris and learn how to fight better than ever, and with weapons, they'd _never_ let him even look at as a teenager. 

He wasn't just a wait at home husband anymore either. He had things to do, people to see! As his magic grew, the magical students loved to paint and draw his progress. And Stiles loved to see it. They were like photographs of his magical evolution. 

He would speak to all of them and get more information about the different styles of magic. Some were born from it and had generations to pull from. Others were new students and were trying their hardest to catch up. He learned he was better at some styles than others. Though he wasn't a fan of needles, after a few conversations with some students he learned about runes. They were a great way to get out of sticky situations. Stiles didn't give into it at first, but he got a few. Three to be exact. One was to give him an extra burst of magic when he was running on fumes, for emergencies only. Another one for instant teleportation to a safe zone. Something he wished he had had a few times while in high school. It only worked if he had enough magical power to draw from and it would only take him to a safe location within ten miles. But it was something for those dire, back pressed against a wall, situations. And lastly, it was a simple upside down triangle with a line going through the lower part. The alchemist symbol of earth. 

Sometimes he forgot to bring food with him, but after Scott told him about Heather teaching a cooking class, he'd pop in from time to time to make himself something. Once it was during a class and Heather asked him to help with a demonstration. He was a hit! So when her plan suddenly got complicated, she immediately asked him to fill in. How could he say no? Especially when he looked to cook and seeing how much others loved his cooking? 

Life was good! Life was busy! He was finally _living_ again! 

Brett and Trent loved his food so much that they tried to hire him as their caterer. Stiles politely declined but agreed to be one of Brett's groomsmen. It was actually during the bachelor party that they all went to a tattoo and piercing parlor where Stiles got his ear pierced with all the other groomsmen. 

* * *

 "What if I'm losing him?" Derek asked miserably as he sat on the couch at his firm's office. 

The golden trio had _not_ called, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He still hasn't forgiven his family, and he was slowly realizing that outside these three...he didn't really have that many friends. 

"You're one of the best lawyers ever. I'm sure if it ever gets to court you can make the divorce _not_ happen?" Isaac asked with a shrug while researching into another case. 

 Derek glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"I was only slightly kidding," Isaac stated before putting the book he had down. "Just be romantic."

"Guys, you're not getting it!" 

"He's not. We are...or at least I am. You're a workaholic. It's taken a toll on your marriage. More than a simple date night can fix." Boyd said. When he got weird looks he shrugged. "Derek's more involved in my marriage than he is with his. This isn't surprising." 

Derek groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do? He's seemingly reinvented himself...without me."

"Sweetie...don't be stupid," Erica told him with a devilish trying for a sincere smile. "You've worked a few cases between couples. You know overcomplication is always their doom."

"What does that mean?"

"Forcing romance isn't going to help you. There's been a lack of communication. So re-communicate. Start out with the very basic. The very _primal_." 

"Uhh..." Isaac was raising his eyebrow at her. 

She rolled her eyes. "Derek, Stiles might have stayed because of your character, humor, and your poor excuse for charm, but he was first entranced by your abs and ass. Remind him that all _this_." She gestured to all of Derek with a pointed, well-manicured finger. "Is all his. And half of your problems should go away." 

Derek looked at Boyd for his two cents. Boyd shrugged. "If you two can fuck away any anger and frustration and pillow-talk yourself into a better tomorrow, it's worth a try."  
  
"I guess it is. And I might not have any other tries at getting him alone than during the night." Derek admitted. "Alright. I'll give it a go. Any suggestions?" 

The evil gleam in Erica's eyes scared him a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how you'll guys feel about it. I haven't yet decided who Stiles has lost his virginity to. I'm not going to straight out say it here, but it is mentioned that Stiles has had sex with other people. Not while in his relationship with Derek of course. 
> 
> My own feelings about it? It would be crueler on how his relationship with Derek turned out if Derek had been his only ever relationship. Granted, the one mentioned with Heather was a high school fling, but still. I think he would have been more psychologically messed up and more willing to commit adultery if Derek had been all there was. But sexual cheating isn't something I plan on them doing with each other here.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't feel as filling as it should be with what Stiles has been up to. I've hit a bit of a writer's block and getting this much was a challenge for me. 
> 
> Also, very important! If there are any Sterek Arists who have time, I am looking for people to make fanart for my fics. I will pay for commisions of course. So if any artists are available, please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was still in shape but he knew he used to be buffer. His muscles used to be more defined, but that also came with memories of spending at least two hours at the gym. Now, as he prepared for his special night with Stiles, he was swimming with self-doubt. 

Erica's plan was simple. Get into Stiles's pants to find some sparks that would rekindle their love. Derek knew he still looked good, but Stiles looked better. This was one of those times when being with someone of the same sex was a bit of a competition. Had Derek become of those people that let themselves go once in a relationship? 

Okay, maybe he was panicking a bit. But could he be blamed? 

His family's actions were shocking to him. The realization of the distance between himself and his husband was a low blow. His career was now being affected by it. He was terrified because he felt like he was on thin ice. Any wrong move and he'd fall in. 

One of the worst feelings was thinking that there was ever a moment when Stiles thought Derek didn't love him. It was unfathomable. Yet, it was possible it's happened. And more than once. So, not only was there a lot of pressure of this going right to get back in touch with Stiles, but it was to also make up for making Stiles not feel as wanted as he should have. Actions spoke louder than words, right? 

* * *

 His first attempt was pitiful. 

Embarrassing. 

It made him feel... _old_. 

Why? 

Because after spending on _hours_ merely _thinking_  about how he would seduce Stiles, he falls asleep. He falls asleep at _nine_! _**Nine**_!  

He wakes up in the middle of the night and Stiles is thankfully home and lying next to him, but he's fast asleep. Like pass out smelling of sweat, exhaustion, and with that hint of _smelly_ that he carried from his time of locker room needs back in high school. He also snored. Derek knew Stiles did but as he stayed awake annoyed with himself, the snoring became a bit louder and more present. 

Derek thought back to all those sitcom dramas he'd catch from time to time about couples getting old. Erica's comment about what attracted Stiles to him also took a different turn. A very worrisome turn. Though Erica had claimed that he had stayed because of Derek's charm and inner self...what if he hadn't? What if they'd married young under the naive love that was based more on lust? What if that was why they disconnected so easily? What if Stiles found someone sexier?

Pro tip: Deciding to social media stalk your husband at 3 AM and seeing people you've never seen before is not a good way to avoid bags under your eyes. It's also more than slightly soul crushing. 

* * *

 

"Derek, I can't help you with this. I'm busy. We still have cases even if you're benched." Isaac told him while pushing the files back into Derek's hands. 

Derek's glare of response made Issac gulp a bit. 

Now that he wasn't actively working on cases, Derek didn't wear a suit and tie that made him look professional. He was in a regular t-shirt and found his old leather jacket in the back of his closet. The five o'clock shadow, unbrushed hair, and bags under his eyes made him look more like a desperate client than a profession pro-bono lawyer. 

"I wasn't asking, Isaac. It's still my name on that door, so I'm still your boss. Erica and Boyd can handle the case. You...you're doing this." 

" _This_ being...what? Spying on Stiles's friends?" Isaac paused for a moment then looked at Derek with a more pitiful look. "Wait. Is it that serious? Is he cheating?" 

"He is _not_!" Derek growled. Literally. Then he caught himself, took a deep breath with his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry. But no...no, Stiles is _not_ cheating on me. But he's...he's got new friends. I've done some basic looking but I need your help with a few. Please."

Isaac agreed, but only because he was worried for Derek. 

* * *

 "You were right. You didn't have to worry about Stiles cheating. He's not. You just need to worry about your lack of understanding when it comes to modern social media. All the answers were right there." Isaac said as he handed his report to Derek. 

"There wasn't much on his Facebook." Derek countered. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Facebook is only slightly above Myspace. People use it to keep in touch with their older relatives. Snapchat and Instagram is where and how people actively communicated. Get those apps. Anyway, Brett and Trent are engaged. Stiles is one of Brett's groomsmen. They're training to fit into their suits, and most of Stiles's activities outside of his cooking and art class seems to be his duties as a groomsman."

"What about his magic?" Derek asked as he looked through the report. Most of it was letting him know the lives, jobs, partners of the people Stiles seemed to communicate a lot through tagging and liked shared posts. Other than Brett, he was worried about Heather. He slightly remembered her as one of Stiles's exes. 

Isaac frowned. "Well, that's not something he'd be posting about. So on that note...I got nothing. And really, I don't think I want to look."

"Why not?" Derek asked, looking up. Had he missed something else?

"Because..." Isaac paused because he figured it was obvious. Derek, despite being a brilliant lawyer who was very well educated, could be horribly dim to some matters. So Isaac had to spell it out for him. "I'm not a private eye, Derek. I know you and Stiles have lost communication a bit, but this? If he finds out you're looking into him...he might take it badly and only make things worse. You have questions...ask them. To Stiles. Personally. Face to face."

"He doesn't have time," Derek said weakly. 

"Until he does. Find a moment to speak with him. Like... _really_ speak to him. Things will only get worse if you don't." 

"I...I'm afraid Isaac," Derek admitted. And the fear in his eyes _was_ real. 

 "Of?" 

Derek shrugged. This was one of the few times Isaac has ever seen Derek so off-kilter. More than that. It was one of the first times Isaac's seen Derek so insecure. 

"I'm scared that I'll mess up and finally break what's been breaking...that Stiles will realize we...we aren't meant to be as we thought when we were engaged. That he'll leave me. My family hasn't helped any, and neither has my ignorance..."

Isaac gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look...Stiles and I had our differences but I never once doubted he loved you. Or that you loved him. It's real between you two. You're getting older. Relationships, even the best, take work...you guys entered the stage where you have to work a bit at it. There's nothing wrong in being late because you were a bit blinded by true love's blinding light. What's wrong is what can happen if you continue to think you don't have to do anything...you're running in circles. Now I know it's because you're scared. But the more you run, the longer this gets dragged out. The more real the threat of losing him becomes. For once in your life will you listen to the scarf man and do what you need to do."

"It's weird when you're the voice of reason," Derek commented, but the look in his eye let Isaac know that Derek _was_ going to follow his advice.

* * *

 

Derek laid there, staring into the darkness as a million of thoughts raced through his mind and one emotion reigned; fear. Was he really losing Stiles? 

He turned to his side and stared at the outline of his husband. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to ask a lot of questions. But fear of the answers made him pause. After a while, though he settled on a question he thought was safe enough. 

"I thought you were scared of needles." More of a statement, but he _was_ asking about the tattoos. He figured it was a good start. 

The silence lasted long enough for Derek to think Stiles had fallen asleep, but then there was some shuffling and now Stiles was facing him and Derek could make out a few details of his face. "What?"

"Needles. I thought you hated them. You have tattoos." Derek stated quietly. It was almost weird...no, it _was_ weird. It was their home and they were the only ones there. No reason for him to be quiet except for the intimacy of the moment that they haven't really had in a long time.

"Oh. Uh...yeah well." Stiles paused and Derek could practically feel the cogs in Stiles' mind turning, looking for an answer. It made him overthink. Was Stiles thinking about how to answer Derek? Why? Did he fear a reaction? Were there secrets to the tattoos that Stiles didn't want Derek to be privy to? Was this new, Stiles wording things carefully around him or has it been a while? "I could lie and say that I matured and didn't cry and act like a scared little kid...and claim I didn't pass out here and there...but they _would_ be lies." 

His response was _not_ a lie. And it was light. Meant to be almost teasing. It made Derek smiled and chuckle a bit. Derek tentatively raised his hand before he reached over and ran his hand down Stiles's arm. "So...why get them?" 

"Part of it was a horrible impulse of the moment, part of it was that it seemed practical."

That made Derek raise an eyebrow. "Practical?"

"I've been hanging out with Scott a bit more. Since we got married I have to admit I haven't really thought too much about the supernatural dangers that pass by Beacon. I never realized the amount of protection being married to you gave me and my dad. But Scott's an alpha. His authority is challenged and defied...it's sometimes not recognized. He didn't want to worry me, and for the most part, it never got to anything as serious as the Alpha Pack thing back in high school. But we talked and I remembered those times. When I felt so weak and helpless. When we had our backs to the wall, all hope was lost, and the realization that we were just kids..." Stiles's voice became a bit distant, lost in a memory. He cleared his throat. "Getting used to the magic I have now it just seemed like the basics I should have. An extra boost for when I'm nearing empty but need that one last hail mary. A teleportation rune for when I'm truly trapped. And the third one is just the alchemist symbol of earth."

They were both quiet for a long moment. Derek's hand traveled until his fingers intertwined with Stiles's. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm...I'm glad you have precautions." 

He had some interactions with Stiles and Scott during those times. Not as much as some of the older wolves in his family. He was young and inexperienced and his mother made sure to keep him and his sisters safe. Scott and Stiles didn't have that luxury and came face to face with other packs and hunters more than any born wolf in his family. He and his sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles...they all _heard_ stories. They were told about the bravery of their ancestors who stood their ground and fought for their honor and territory. 

These days? Sure, they ran and trained and honed their skills...but rarely do they hunt. They were...domesticated. They had non-born wolves be their soldiers. The lower level Betas that did all of the dirty work when things were tough. 

There was a lot of things he never thought about before that were coming to light that he should have thought about sooner. 

"I'm sorry." 

Silence reigned once more, and again Derek could feel the gears in Stiles's head turning. "What are you sorry _for_?" 

It was a test. One Derek didn't want to fail, but he knew he would. 

"A lot. My family for starters." Derek began. "They're my family...I grew up with them. Sure there were times they were annoying but that's as bad as they ever got. We're werewolves but I never thought about us being monsters. My parents made it a point that we didn't see ourselves as such. They never gave me a reason to think they weren't treating you right...and I'm sorry. For the treatment, for allowing it to happen, and for being blind to it." 

"I...accept your apology."

"Do you forgive me?" Derek followed up. 

"I want to..." 

"But you don't. Not yet." Derek stated and gave Stiles's hand a squeeze. Fear pulsing in him, telling him that he was losing him. 

"I... didn't want trouble, Derek. I wanted a happy marriage. I wanted to be the perfect husband. Make you happy and _be_ happy! I used to be a different person before we dated. It was rare that I never spoke my mind."  

Derek sat up a bit at that. He used his wolf eyes to see Stiles properly, "Did I change that?"

Stiles shifted so he was on his back staring at the ceiling again. "Yes and no. Not you personally I guess. But marrying you was more than simply... _marrying_ you. Being married was different than dating. And being a Hale? I guess I saw you all as...more. And now I was part of that. I guess I put myself in this place and maybe that's why I stayed quiet. _I_ made the decision all those years ago so I _had_ to be happy with it, right?" 

Derek sat back and joined Stiles in staring at the ceiling in the dark. "What are we doing?" 

"Uh...can you be a bit more specific?" 

"I love you, Stiles." Derek shifted again so he was staring at his husband. "I never wanted to hurt you. Accidentally, on purpose...I just wanted to make you happy."

"I love you too. But...mistakes were made. We can't be cliche and say we love each other and everything goes well from here on out." Stiles sat up and this time turned on the light. They blinked their vision into focus and sat up on the bed, sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other. 

"You're right. So...how do you propose we do this?" Derek asked.

"We...have to figure some stuff out. You're going to go back to work eventually. And I don't want to give up all of the new things I've picked up. We gotta find some middle ground. Not to mention...your family."

"One step at a time. I have no idea how to face them yet. Laura, Cora, and Peter don't seem to be as bad as the others...but yet they seemed to be aware of what was going on and didn't tell me about it, so I have that bone to pick." Derek muttered the last part. He grabbed Stiles's hands and kissed them. "I've never been more scared in my life then when you brushed me off. And no, not because of the 'perfect marriage image' was ruined or because I didn't get the Hale respect and my power wasn't there. I promised to cherish and love...to honor and protect. You've been doing that for the sake of my family name.  I was scared, no, terrified because...what more was left to do for you to decide to leave? I couldn't handle that."

"Derek..." Stiles leaned in and kissed him. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Not divorce maybe. But what if you took a job offer some place far? You'd be pursuing a passion or your dreams and how could I say no when you've done that _so_ much for me and my dreams?"

"You're...you're not lying, are you?" Stiles asked as he actually saw genuine fear in Derek's eyes. 

"Of course not."

"You'd let me go if I wanted to pursue a dream far away?" Stiles asked.

"I'd hate it...but I would be thankful for being a trust fund kid that'll allow me to move wherever you went and have us be financially stable until I could set up a firm wherever you settled."

Stiles couldn't help the twitch of a smile on his lips. "You'd follow me?" 

"Til the ends of the earth and then some...also on social media. I don't want you hearing this from somewhere else and getting mad later. But...wanting answers to how your life is now, I might have stalked you on Facebook."

"Seriously?" Stiles deadpanned. 

"Are you mad?"

"I have nothing to hide. I'm a little irked. But not just with you. Myself too. We could have avoided this, a lot of this, if we'd just-"

"Talked? Yeah..."

"So. We want to fix this. How do we start?" Stiles asked.

"...are you busy Friday?" 

"I could move some things around," Stiles replied.

"Good. Then we're going on a date. Picnic on the beach?" 

"Our first-anniversary date? That sort of cliche romance I _can_ get behind on. Also, would you like to be my date for a wedding?"

Derek perked up at that and nodded. He felt the weight lifting from his shoulders. Like Stiles said, they couldn't just say they loved each other and all of their problems would be gone. A lot of their problems were still there, but now they would be working on them as a team. And that made him feel a billion times better. 

"I'd be honored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I could keep them from not talking much more without lying about them still actually loving each other. Because they do. I still have more for them to go through, so now they have to deal with their lives, their problems, all while now both being actively aware of everything. They're strong people and a strong couple. And now they have to prove it. Though relationships do just happen...maintaining them takes works. 
> 
> What we can expect next is for both of them to be trying but it still doesn't always work, or not as completely as they would want. And that's one of the most frustrating things in life. You're doing all the right things, being a good person, and yet you don't win. You may not lose but you're not winning either. The ups and downs of everyday life...plus some magical badassery, werewolf politics, and maybe a wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this is a surprise. Where's Stiles?" Laura asked as she led the way to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No. And he's busy with a class. I was going crazy in our place and I figured this would be a good time to visit." Derek said as he sat down. He was dressed in semi-formal attire. Some black slacks and a grey button-down shirt. His hair was slicked to the side with his sunglasses hanging on the front of his shirt. 

"You're just lucky I'm not in the main house," Laura commented as she took a seat in the armchair. 

"I called there thinking you were. Why aren't you?" Derek asked. 

"You did? That's a shocker. Mom and dad have made it clear that you've been avoiding them like the plague. But I can understand it. And as much as I have to, it gets annoying, so I come here from time to time to get away." 

"Hmm." 

"Are you going to tell me why you're here or did you just come to pout?" 

Derek was quiet for a moment, but it was clear that his mind was racing and that he wasn't happy. "I need to fix the damage done." 

Laura made an 'ah' face and nodded. "Go on."

"I don't know where the hell to start with the extended family but really I don't give a damn enough about them to care what they think. So long as they _never_ try anything like that again..."

"I doubt they would. They'd be very stupid...or horribly desperate." Laura commented. 

Derek has never really thought much about his family in way of status much. Things just were since the beginning. He was never born to be an Alpha, and therefore never wanted to be one. He knew his place without it having it shoved in his face. He was content with his life. But now he was seeing the desire of status more, and he saw it in his sister. She went from being that older, sometimes annoying, sister that would tease him but protected him to a regal Alpha-to-be. But ruling and wanting to rule were different things. 

"I thought you'd be nobler." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I thought you'd look out for me. Like you used to when I'd be picked on or tricked by other kids because I was too naive."

"Derek...I'm not following. What are you on about?"

"I'm talking about that it wasn't just Aunt Alice and mom and dad who betrayed me!" Derek declared. 

" _What_? Are you insane? I gave Stiles a warning to stay home and you just had to stay at work! What happened wasn't my fault!" Laura defended herself. 

"But it was for _your_ benefit! Stiles has been suffering at the hands of our family, feeling isolated and belittled, and you all knew about it. The only time you decided to take a stance on it was when your Alpha status was being threatened!"

"It was _your_ marriage! Your problems! Am I to jump in every time you make a mistake and sort it out for you?" 

"No, but you could have talked to me. Said something!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Derek, you're being a lousy husband? Derek, your marriage is on the brink of ruin?' You're mad, I get it, but don't be mad at me!" 

"I am! And I will be! With all of you! With me too, I'm not delusional and think this wasn't also my fault but I'm here to tell you what's on my mind...and that's this: What the fuck has happened to our family? We go around with an aura of perfection and like we deserve the praise people give us, but we don't! It's all fucking fake! _We're_ fake! We don't talk to each other, we don't watch out for each other, we care more about rank and status and give those who do the _real_ dirty work barely a second glance!"

Laura took a breath and leaned back, her spine straight as a pole, and her hands clutching the side of each armrest. 

"What is the point of this visit, little brother?" 

Derek stood and patted down the front of his shirt as if he'd worn a jacket, it was a lawyer habit he's fallen into. "I'm not here claiming to be the martyr or being the victim. Stiles is the victim here...and it's opened my eyes to a lot. To things I haven't thought of ever because..." He shrugged, "Why would I? You're the next Alpha once mom retires. You've shown that you're stronger and fiercer than anyone thought you possible...this fighting spirit you have...don't lose it once you become Alpha. Keep it. And keep changing things, but for the better. Don't let the things that have always been there, that no longer work...stay. I'll go now. I'm still mad that none of you thought to pull me aside one day and tell me I was being so stupid, but...well, it's on the list of things we need to fix. I'll show myself out." 

* * *

 

"Derek...you're...here."

Derek looked sheepish as he stood in front of Sheriff Stilinski's house holding a bottle of wine. In hindsight, he should have brought scotch or beer. No matter how high quality and expensive the wine was...the Sheriff wasn't a wine person. But Derek hasn't really thought about interacting with his father-in-law in a very long time. Too long. 

"Yes sir, I am. I hope this isn't an inconvenience." 

"No no. It's just...surprising. Does Stiles know you're here?" Sheriff asked as he let Derek in. 

"No. I'll be picking him up later after one of his classes and driving him to a groomsmen meeting later." 

"Ah, so you two are doing better?" Sheriff asked with a genuine smile on his face. 

"We are...we weren't in a bad place. I mean...we were but it wasn't anything that...uh..." Derek tried to find the right words for it. 

"Nothing that ever thankfully needed me or Parrish to come and book you for."

Derek felt the threat in that but he knew he deserved it. So he simply nodded. Then he held the wine out for the Sheriff to take. "It's one of Stiles's favorites. I probably should have brought something different but uh...well...I didn't want to come empty-handed and this was all I could think of." 

"It's a nice gesture. And something good to have for when Melissa and Chris visit."

"Do they visit often?" Derek questioned. 

"Oh yeah. Melissa and I see each other very often both in and out of work. And she, Chris, and Scott often come and keep me company for meals. Stiles too." 

"But not me...I guess my absence might have strung up a conversation here and there?" Derek asked. He was fishing. He wanted to know exactly where he stood with Stiles's family. 

"It's brought up without being mentioned if that makes any sense. We're all worried. Should we be worried?"

"No. Not anymore anyway. But I'd appreciate your help and patience." 

"My help and patience are with my loyalty to my son. I liked you enough Derek but I won't lie and say I haven't missed Stiles not being around until recently. You and your family had stolen him from me." It had meant to be light and somewhat teasing, but it held some weight. 

Derek shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"That's good. A good sign of a couple willing to work for their happiness. Do you know what you're sorry about?" 

"Some things, sir. But I'm realizing new things every day." Derek admitted. 

"Well, that's always good."

"You know, sir...I know we're sort of walking on eggshells and the topic is somewhat being avoided. I appreciate it. And you're taking it a bit well."

The Sheriff sighed deeply. "I'm not gonna lie. When Stiles first started coming around more he wasn't everything he wanted to be. Least of all happy. I was pissed. Had half a mind to go down to your office and pistol whip your ass in front of any client you may have had...but he's changed. In recent months he's been happier. But also...he's mentioned you less and less. I didn't know where that left you two."

"If you mean if I'm in the dog house...not quite. But we're not...in sync just yet. Which is why I'm here." 

"Oh?"

"I have a lot to fix. With myself, with us, with my work, and definitely with my family. But also with you."

" _Me_?" The Sheriff raised a confused brow. 

"You're my father-in-law. You're my family. You are the most important person in Stiles's life and I have made no effort to...bond. Not really." 

"Well, I'm going to assume that winning me over will be easier than your family, huh?" 

"I don't know where to start with them. I guess it's sitting down with Stiles and have him tell me how they were to him. Right now, getting you on my side is a task I hope to be victorious in for Stiles's sake more than anything. But I _do_ actually want us to get along. There are so many horrible and stereotypical stories about people and their in-laws. I don't want that for us. You're a good man. One of the best. Beacon is lucky to have you protecting it. And I'm lucky because you gave me Stiles...as hard as that might have been."

"And it _was_ hard. I had my doubts, you know." The Sheriff admitted. 

"I don't," Derek replied honestly. He was only slightly shocked. 

"I've known about your family my whole life. Uh, well you know...the richness and high-class thing. The other thing not until...well, you know. Like everyone else I read about them in the papers, I saw them on TV, or at events once I was an officer and then the sheriff. You were all a different world than us. When I realized Stiles was going to be one of you...in a way, I was scared. For him. Stiles was never one would call graceful. Or elegant. Thinking of what it would be like being surrounded by those who have had generations passed down to them mocking him or making fun of him...it was torture. But then I saw him on your wedding. He was so handsome. So poised. He carried himself with an air of nobility that surprised me to the core...adapt or die. And I was sure he'd adapt." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

"And you weren't happy with that?" Derek asked with a frown. 

"I was happy with it because I knew he'd survive. But in a story of rags to riches...I was scared that it meant Stiles would turn his back on the modest life he left behind. And for a while...that _was_ the case."

"Oh."

"I'd call. I would call Scott and Parrish and Lydia to ask them to call him. See if they saw any signs that he needed my help. But he seemed... _okay_." 

Derek noted that the word for it was not _happy_ , and that had a knot in the pit of his stomach. 

"Sir, I am... _so_ sorry."

"But you weren't a bad husband." It wasn't a defense. It was a statement. 

"But I wasn't really a good one either."

"So what's changed? Stiles won't tell me. And I'd be lying horribly if I said I wasn't curious." 

"There was a scaring realization of how close I was to losing him. And I love him. For however much you ever doubted it, I did. I do. And losing him...it's unfathomable to me. So I'm trying to listen more. To see more. To not have my head so far up my ass. I have a lot of bridges to cross. Some to burn...and it's going to take a lot for me. A lot for Stiles and I. So I come here in hopes that we can...be on better turns from here on out. Have you and your home be...someplace safe for us. To come and run away to when we need a break from our reality." 

There was a pregnant pause before the Sheriff spoke. "I'm going to go put this in the fridge. Melissa and Chris will be over for dinner Thursday. Meanwhile, you and I will have some beers while we watch the Metts. You do watch baseball right?"

"Basketball was always more my game," Derek admitted. Though he wasn't much of a beer drinker, he wasn't going to comment. The fact that the Sheriff didn't shut the door in his face or kicked him out after was a good sign. Or pistol-whipped him. 

"I'm sure we can find a game. Stiles' class take forever. Especially if he's in that art class." 

"I haven't seen any of his paintings yet. Have you?" Derek asked as he followed the Sheriff into the kitchen. 

The Sheriff made a weird face. Stiles's lack of filter had caused him to admitted to the Stilinski-McCall-Argent clan about his nude modeling by accident. Which had caused the Sheriff to not really _want_ to see them. "No...I haven't seen them. They're projects done at the learning center he takes them." 

"I'd love to see them. I'm not sure what sort of style he's painting in. I never had a clue he was into it. I knew he was an amazing cook, which explains _that_ class, but art..."

The Sheriff places the wine in the fridge and grabs two beers. He motions for the bottle opener on the wall, which Derek grabs, and they head to the living room. "Well, you know what they say about art. It's open to interpretation."

Derek felt like he wanted to probe around that but decided that for now, this was a victory he didn't want to be taken away. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe we're being sent away like cowardly mutts with their tails between their legs." Cousin Owen bemoaned. 

"This is all that stupid human's fault. If he wasn't in cousin Derek's life to distract him in sin, he'd be in his natural position as Alpha-Heir and granny's plan would have worked." Cousin Victor lamented. 

"You're right. We should do something...as a parting gift." Owen said with a wicked smirked. 

Victor matched his smirk and asked, "What do you have in mind?" 

"Well...biting's ruined the lives of many in the last few months. It got granny sent away in shame. Biting can fix all of this." 

There was a malicious gleam in Victor's eye as he replied. "It was bound to happen anyway. You can't be a Hale if you're human. But whoever shall we get?" 

"We know Alphas in this neck of the woods who would like to be in our good graces," Owen stated. 

"Yes, but they're sophisticated. They'll take this as a proper induction ceremony and take all the precautions. We don't want him to live as Samuel did. You can remember how much granny sulked when he survived his Bite. No, we need to find someone who... _enjoys_ the hunts just a _bit_ too much."

"And how will we do that?" 

"We'll find some greedy and payable hunters. See whose given them some trouble that they'll more than love to see become enemies with the Hales." Victor said gleefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This whole chapter comes from me binge re-watching Downton Abbey. So if things sound a bit more posh that's why. 
> 
> Bliz if you're reading this I am so sorry for my lack on replying on Tumblr. I don't use it much so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. But if you're reading this, I would like to get in touch to discuss fan art of the characters. 
> 
> And all this said...I'm afraid that I might be silent until after August. I'll be having a surgery done on the 7th. It's not a major surgery so recovery time shouldn't be too long but we're also hosting my friend who is visiting from Austria. I'm quite nervous if I'm being honest, but I'm confident it'll all go well. But I wanted to thank all of you for your support. It's been a huge boost in my self-esteem as a writer.
> 
> P.S The cousins mentioned at the end are the annoying cousins that have been around. I'm sort of fleshing them out a bit...sort of...but they are Aunt Alice's grandkids. I don't think I've given them names until now. But someone please tell me if I have.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning." Derek greeted Stiles as he came in. 

Stiles walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mmm. Coffee almost ready?"

"Along with your breakfast," Derek replied. At the concerned look on Stiles' face, Derek pouted. "I've been practicing! It's _pancakes_. Nothing fancy and they're not that bad."

Stiles chuckled, "Well, keep them warm. Let me take a quick shower and I'll come to join you."

Derek nodded and watched him go. He busied himself by preparing the table. Part of him still felt like he was walking on eggshells. It bothered him a lot that they had talked and been honest with each other but things still weren't...okay again. 

Things weren't bad. Not anymore, or at least not as bad as they had been. But it was a naive notion to think that just because it was all brought to the surface and they were open about it that it would magically be fixed. That didn't even work in the movies anymore. It only worked for kids in nostalgic 80's and 90's sitcoms. 

By the time the coffee finished brewing, Stiles was back from his shower and gave him a proper kiss. They still hadn't had sex yet. It's been close to a month and they've done better at communicating but they hadn't gone all the way in bed yet. In a way, it was like they were dating again. As they ate they played footsy and sent each other shy smiles and ate in comfortable, not awkward, silence. 

Or they have been. Today's breakfast had some tension to it. 

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked him. 

"Things should be better." 

"Aren't they?" Stiles asked, pushing his plate away for a bit. 

Derek matched him as he leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "In a way. You're not miserable and I'm not ignorant of the world around me."

"But?" Stiles coaxed. 

Derek took a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh. "Why doesn't it _feel_ better?" 

Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek's hand. "We _were_ in love when we got married, Derek. Our marriage didn't fall apart overnight. It can't be fixed overnight."

"I just hate this feeling," Derek told him dejectedly. 

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. "It's not broken, Derek. It's healing. And it may be slow, but it is."

" _Is_ it?" Derek asked, a bit more forceful. 

Now Stiles removed his hand as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you think it is? At all?"

"It's...okay, it's more open. But it's just out there Stiles. I don't think it's getting better. We try to make time for us, but it's mostly just meeting up to eat. And the only reason we've been able to be because I was suspended. My suspension is coming to an end. I'll be heading back to work then. Are we going to go back to being like we were? And I think we wasted the time we had."

" _Wasted_? You call spending time with me _wasted_?" Stiles scoffed, a bit insulted. 

Derek made a face, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That we could have...I don't know. Tackled some serious issue. Together! But we didn't..."

"Right because we've only been _wasting_ our time in each other's company." 

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Derek asked as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"No, I don't think I will. I get you're impatient Derek. Don't you think I was, waiting for you to see how our marriage was falling apart!"

"You could have said something at any time!" Derek told him, raising his voice a bit.

" _When_? When exactly was I supposed to? When you were buried nose deep into your cases or off finding missing pieces to other cases and ignoring _your_ family?"

"Is that why we haven't gotten far? Are you still mad about my family?" Derek demanded.

"Don't I have a right to be?" Stiles countered.

"Is that a _yes_ then?"

Stiles's mouth thinned out into a line before he pushed back on his chair and stood up. "I should get going." And stormed off. 

Derek deflated and ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "Stiles, wait!" 

Stiles was putting his shoes on at the door when Derek caught up to him and pulled him in by the waist. "I'm sorry. I...I got carried away."

Stiles looked ashamed but leaned into Derek's hold instead of forcing himself out, which was a good sign. "Me too. I guess I'm still...it's still..."

"Healing?" Derek offered. 

"Yeah." He hugged Derek before leaning up to kiss him. "I really do gotta go now though."

"Okay. Uh...I'll pick you up after your class?" Derek watched him not and then leave. 

He wasn't sure what he was feeling and it irritated the hell out of him. They were being more honest with each other and though that was something, it didn't feel like progress. 

* * *

 

"Laura told me about your little visit. I'm surprised you came here." Cora told him. 

"I'm surprised that knowing that you didn't shut the door in my face," Derek replied as he accepted the cup of tea from her. 

"Well, you're my brother and if you've come to me for advice, you must be desperate." 

"I am. I don't know where else to turn. My team is busy and really...as much as I trust them, I feel weird talking about my marriage issues with them." Derek admitted. And then added. "But I can't go to anyone else." 

"So what is the issue? From all I know, you know everything, Stiles isn't taking the family's shit anymore. Shouldn't you guys be on your second honeymoon or something?"

"I thought so..."

"But?"

"We've been spending time together...it's like we're dating again...but it doesn't feel like we're moving forward. It still feels like we're just dancing on the bigger issues, even if they've been stated...I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried marriage counseling?" 

Derek scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. Stiles and are are perfectly capable of mending things on our own without the need of some _stranger_ giving us their _wrong_ opinion about what's wrong with us." 

"You've said so yourself. You don't feel like you're making progress and you're gonna be starting work again soon. Even if you're now aware of your problems before, learning to make a balanced life once you add work back into the equation is hard. You might need a professional to help steer the conversation in directions both of you have been avoiding."

"I don't know...seems so weird," Derek admitted. 

Therapy was just one of those things that people whose worlds were falling apart needed. Derek hated to think he had reached that level, but Cora was making very good points. His family, both of their worlds, and each of them have caused this rift. Maybe they needed actual professional help to get things back on track. 

"I'll talk to Stiles about it. See what he has to say on the matter." 

"Good. In the meantime, I'll look for people you can talk to that'll keep it all hush hush." Cora offered.

"Aren't doctors supposed to keep it hush regardless?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

Cora rolled her eyes, "You're horribly naive sometimes you know. You're still a Hale even if you're mad at the family. Any bit of scandal and it'll make some sort of news. Remember that time Peter was married to a Vegas hooker for three days?" 

"I do. I'm surprised you do. It happened when he was fresh out of high school." Derek commented.

"Which goes to show how fast news travels and how long gossip lasts. Let me find someone whose entire office knows how to keep quiet." 

"Alright. Thanks, Cora." 

"I've always been on your side, big brother. Both of yours. The least I can do is help."

"And from what Peter told me, you're still crossed with Aunt Alice from your 18th birthday." 

Cora shrugged. "She made a powerful enemy the day she decided to let some foreign cousin come in on my day and take away my attention. I'm a spoiled diva as much as any other Hale and I deserved my 15 minutes. Any chance I can get to spoil her schemes is fun...plus, I always liked Stiles."  

 


End file.
